Transformers Prime – Reluctant father
by PrimesSPARROW
Summary: Optimus learns he has a daughter; which he never dreams could be possible. Optimus is not sure he truly believes it, Ratchet doesn't believe it at all and neither does Arcee. They believe she is mixed up with Silas and M.E.C.H; when the girl runs away realizing maybe her mother made a terrible mistake telling her to find her father trouble starts…. Trouble that not even Optimus may
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers I only own my OC's Tina Wilder and Monica Strand, Tina's mom Andrea and their butler Thomas

Summary: Optimus learns he has a daughter; which he never dreams could be possible. Optimus is not sure he truly believes it, Ratchet doesn't believe it at all and neither does Arcee. They believe she is mixed up with Silas and M.E.C.H; when the girl runs away realizing maybe her mother made a terrible mistake telling her to find her father trouble starts…. Trouble that not even Optimus may be able to stop…

Rated T

Transformers Prime – Reluctant father

Chapter one

A woman sat in a hospital room, and wrote a letter; while her butler/friend watched his expression one of complete concern.

"Perhaps you should have told her this a long time ago Andrea; I mean given who and what her father is." The man said.

"I have written a letter to him for Tina to give to him after; but for now I have written a letter for Tina. You must take this to her Thomas; you know no one else is allowed to see me here but you. Give her everything I have given you and tell her to find him; she needs to take all her stuff she can. She needs to live with him now; this part of her life with me is over.

"Oh Andrea…" Thomas said as she glanced down at the letter rereading it.

My dearest daughter,

So many things can seem right at the time when you do them; but somehow seem so wrong afterward. I never told you about your father for good reason; most would have taken you from me. They would have wanted to experiment on you or hunt your father down and do that to him.

Your father is sweet; but he has to hide his emotions all the time; because of his title of being a leader and a prime. He is everything you could want in a special father and more; do you remember the birthmark on your shoulder? That is a special insignia usually it's a choice type of thing for that insignia; but obviously it was given to you because of your father.

You must give the other letter to your father; which will explain things to him more. Thomas has found where he is Tina; you must travel to Jasper Nevada everything you need is included. You must leave as soon as possible talk to no one else; hurry my dear and find him darling find Optimus Prime your father.

Love you always,

Mom

Andrea satisfied with the letter put it into the envelope and handed it to Thomas.

"See that she gets that Thomas, and give her everything she needs to find him." Andrea said.

"Yes I will Andrea…" Thomas said as he got to his feet.

"Good, I will see you tomorrow Thomas…" she replied.

He nodded; and walked out of the room heading toward where he was parked. He got to his car, and started the engine, and pulled out of the parking lot heading down the long winding road which led out passing the sign for the hospital… Rockwell Sanitarium.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers I only own my OC's Tina Wilder and Monica Strand, Tina's mom Andrea and their butler Thomas…..

Summary: Optimus learns he has a daughter; which he never dreams could be possible. Optimus is not sure he truly believes it, Ratchet doesn't believe it at all and neither does Arcee. They believe she is mixed up with Silas and M.E.C.H; when the girl runs away realizing maybe her mother made a terrible mistake telling her to find her father trouble starts…. Trouble that not even Optimus may be able to stop…

Rated T

Transformers Prime – Reluctant father

Please note the differences:

Sanitariums – are privately owned where people pay to have their loved ones who are not mentally stable

Insane Asylums – are government backed

Hospice – Is some place that terminally ill people go when they are close to dying – This is NOT where Andrea is; she is in a sanitarium.

Chapter 2

Tina Wilder and her best friend Monica Strand were in the kitchen having milkshakes and laughing; while Tina waited for Thomas to arrive.

"You know, you never said why your mom isn't here anymore?" Monica finally asked as Tina looked away.

Silence…

"I'm not actually sure myself, all I know is it's lonely without her," Tina said.

Tina tied a bandana around her long blonde hair; her bright clear blue eyes shining usually with mischief were filled with sadness.

Tina was your average teenager; she was 16 years old and while she got herself into her fair share of messes. There were times when trouble found Tina Wilder on its own without any help. Tina enjoyed swimming, dancing and music very much; she also did enjoy quiet moments where she would read however.

She also enjoyed every moment of that time with her best friend Monica Strand; the two girls did everything together also enjoying playing practical jokes on unsuspecting victims. They earned the title of the terror twins; because of it and respectfully kept the title.

However what most didn't know was Monica lived with Tina; Monica was not happy, where she used to live, so she moved in with Tina. Tina and Monica pretty much had the run of the place at times; but Monica was curious as to what happened to Tina's mom. Tina wanted to know what happened as well; but no one told her anything about anything anymore.

Monica's short dark hair now hair streaks of bright blue in it; and she also was right there with Tina cracking a snarky comeback at someone. They had been best friends from the get go; they both had the same type of personality, and both girls were loyal to a fault. However it always tended to be Tina who took the lead with almost everything they did.

Monica sipped her milkshake and watched her best friend; as she paced the kitchen floor.

"You're making me nervous stop that…" Monica finally said.

Tina turned toward her, and shrugged at her friend. Tina glanced at her friend, while her eyes merely landed on the floor, and her lips pressed firmly together once more.

"I just feel nervous alright, so sue me…" Tina remarked with a forced loopy smile.

"Snarkyness wins again…" Monica laughed almost choking on her milkshake.

Tina took a bow and said with a dramatic flair of sorts. "I would like to thank all the little people, that made this possible…" Tina laughed as she grabbed her peanut butter ice cream milkshake.

The girls heard a vehicle outside and realized it was Thomas; he came in a rush startling both girls. They looked at him like he had two heads instead of one; he didn't hesitate he gave Tina the letter.

"You two must pack now, and do what is on that letter Tina; do you understand?" Thomas demanded.

Tina reread the letter and her eyes widened at the mention of her father. "Daddy I am finally gonna meet daddy; does he know we are coming?" Tina asked.

"Not exactly…. He doesn't know about you…" Thomas said as Monica frowned.

"Dude how can he not know he helped create her hello it wasn't just her plopping a baby out; and hello the tale about the stork bringing her so not even an option." Monica snarked as Tina tried to hold a laugh in but couldn't.

Thomas was in no way amused; he marched the two girls into their bedrooms. "Now pack your duffle bags with clothes and such I shall put them into the backup car." Thomas said as he left to fix some snacks and such for the girls; and get them the funds they would need for the trip.

"Do you get the feeling we are not being told everything…?" Tina asked.

"I think we just stepped into bizarro world or the twilight world." Monica replied as she went and started to pack.

After a bit Thomas returned to the girl's bedroom giving more instructions to them.

"I packed some sodas and snacks; now Tina this envelope has enough cash for the trip and then some. You will make sure you pack everything you like; because you two are not coming back you will stay with your father Optimus Prime." Thomas said.

"So daddy is a foreigner I take it with that name?" Tina asked as she packed everything she wanted.

"You have no idea…" Thomas mumbled.

Tina caught the sarcastic retort, and turned toward Thomas. Her eyes narrowed into slits, while her lips once more pressed firmly together.

"What was that…?" she snapped already getting protective of her father.

"I meant nothing by it miss…" Thomas said quickly.

Silence…..

"So any pictures to go by for us to find him….?" Tina asked.

"Yes three pictures….." Thomas said as he put the first picture down Optimus' vehicle mode.

Tina glared at the picture; and put her hands on her hips.

"Thomas that is a picture of a truck; a nice truck but nonetheless still a truck…..." Tina said.

"The first is his vehicle mode and this picture is of his holoform…" Thomas said as Tina and Monica gave him a weird look.

The girls looked at the holoform; and their eyes almost bugged out of their heads.

"Your dad is Misha Collins from Supernatural…!" Monica exclaimed as Thomas rolled his eyes then.

"Enough, no it is a holoform not the actual actor itself silly girl…" Thomas said as he sighed, and put the last photo down.

Tina looked at the picture; and glanced back up at Thomas. She saw the insignia on his arms; and her hand unconsciously went to her own arm.

"He is an alien being from Cybertron; they have no way of getting to their own home now it was destroyed by war. Your mother met him by accident, he was badly injured; she nursed him back to health and they grew quite fond of one another. I do not believe; he figured his holoform had the means of becoming so completely human like. He was a lonely being trying to end a war; which never should have started in the first place." Thomas said as Tina picked up the pictures.

She looked at his bipedal form looking at his eyes. "He looks so sad…" Tina said sitting on her bed as she felt tears roll down her face.

She wiped them away slowly; and then looked at Thomas.

"Why aren't they together anymore…?" she asked.

"Well before any of us could do anything about it your mother's sister had her committed into… a place she shouldn't be at. Vivian married some guy all we know is its some secret group; and by the guy's suggestion to allow it she had her committed. I am the only one who can see her; and your mother felt they knew about Optimus and wanted to try and hunt him down. So for his safety; she sent a letter saying she didn't wish to see him any longer. She quickly stopped all ways they used to contact each other through IM, email all of it. She could feel his pain, and she knew she hurt him badly; but she was trying to protect him." Thomas said.

Suddenly Tina's eyes widened as she got an idea… "Thomas I bet Daddy will think of a way to get Mom out of this mess; and we can both be with daddy." She said as Thomas smiled sadly.

"I hope so, but he might have found someone new by now Tina…" Thomas said.

"Oh please, you don't make a connection like mom and daddy made where she felt his pain and all. Let's go Monica we have a relationship to save; and my daddy to meet not necessarily in that order."


	3. Chapter 3

Summary: Optimus learns he has a daughter; which he never dreams could be possible. Optimus is not sure he truly believes it, Ratchet doesn't believe it at all and neither does Arcee. They believe she is mixed up with Silas and M.E.C.H; when the girl runs away realizing maybe her mother made a terrible mistake telling her to find her father trouble starts…. Trouble that not even Optimus may be able to stop…

Rated T

Transformers Prime – Reluctant father

Chapter 3

Tina and Monica packed up their duffle bags; Tina had stopped to look at her father's picture once more. She reached her fingers over the picture, while tears rolled down her face.

"You look so sad, Daddy, I hope I can make you smile again, I just hope you like me," she whispered.

She sighed, and gazed at the mirror her reflection stared back at her. She couldn't believe it, she had a father who was from a different world altogether. She had so many questions to ask him, and she had no idea where to start, when they met for the first time. She smiled to herself, she was going to meet her Daddy, and she just couldn't believe it.

Tina rose to her feet, and quickly finished packing; she wished she could pack her bedroom set. She wondered vaguely if they could get a U-Haul for that, but then realized Thomas wanted them to pack quicker for a reason.

She grabbed what she could, throwing things into as many duffle bags as she could. She hoped her Daddy could get her mother out of the place she was at. She desperately wanted her parents back together again, now that she knew the truth. She saw Thomas come in once more, he bent down picked up the duffle bags, and disappeared out of the room. He was probably packing up the care for them; she bit her bottom lip, while a sad smile played gently on her lips. She was going to meet her Daddy, she was so nervous.

"Are you finished?"

She dimly was aware of Monica was speaking to her.

"Huh, yeah sure I am," Tina replied.

"Cool, so then let's roll," Monica replied.

Tina nodded, as they hurried out to the car, where Thomas stood with a smile.

"Good luck, Tina," Thomas replied, as he hugged her.

She smiled, as they got into the car, she noticed they had a full tank thanks to Thomas. He waved, as they pulled out of the driveway, and started heading on their new journey.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers I only own my OC's Tina Wilder and Monica Strand, Tina's mom Andrea and their butler Thomas…..

Rated T

Transformers Prime – Reluctant father

Chapter 4

**(Several hours on the road)**

Monica reached down and grabbed a grape soda; and handed one to Tina who was driving. "I'm not really in the mood for a snack; wanna stop for breakfast instead?" Tina asked.

"Sure where….?" Monica asked.

Silence…..

"I-Hop….?" They both said. "Jinx you owe me a soda…" both girls giggled.

"So are you nervous?" Monica asked.

Tina glanced at her best friend; while turning into the parking lot of the restaurant."A little….." she said.

Silence…

"Never met my father before, and to know he is this cool alien being is like so cool," She said.

The girls clipped their conversation when they entered the restaurant to eat; and then reserved all conversation about her father until they left the restaurant.

"Gotta love waffles with chocolate chips…" Monica said as Tina chuckled at that.

"Yeppers you got that right…" Tina said with a chuckle.

She drank her milk something her mother had always taught her; because was healthy to drink for bones. They finished eating and paid the bill and left; after they both decided to make another pit stop at the ladies room.

Once back on the road Tina sighed; Monica looking over at her best friend. "What…?" Monica asked.

"I hope he likes me…" Tina said finally.

"Why wouldn't he like you…?" Monica asked.

Tina frowned at those words… "Because he doesn't know I even exist, and I am rather nervous about this." Tina confessed.

"Yeah but look on the bright side; you have a cool hot father." Monica said as Tina glared at her friend. "What….?"

"Do not refer to my father as hot; that's just creepy he is my dad. Besides my mom has him so there; find your own bot…" Tina said with a cackle.

Monica shrugged at that; as she noticed a fancy colored sports car was racing up at an incredible speed.

"Hey check it out…." Monica said as Tina glanced over at the red and white sports car.

The sports car suddenly cut Tina off sharply making the teenager very angry.

"Jerk, two can play that game…" Tina muttered.

Monica chuckled at her friend's tone; she knew what her friend was going to do. She wondered how Tina's father would react to her colorful way of driving and antics when he learned about them.

Tina sped up and did an impressive spin; knocking the red and white sports car off to the side of the road. "Choke on that creep…!" Tina snapped.

The car seemed to rumble a growl as a voice suddenly yelled "WATCH THE PAINT…!"

Tina snickered to herself as high in the sky a helicopter flew monitoring the situation. The red and white sports car revved its engine; and went after Tina and Monica following close behind the girls.

"What goes around comes around, you scratch me; I crush you miserable human…" the voice snarled as he caught sight of the helicopter realizing who it was. "Lucky for you I don't have back up to deal with Autobots or their allies…" he said. "This is Knockout, spin me up a ground bridge now…" he said as Tina slammed on the brakes after they saw the massive glowing green light.

"Wow cool…" the girls whispered as they saw the helicopter land and saw a black man get out and head toward the where the girls were.

"You should never hotdog like that with someone or something you don't know miss. I am Agent Fowler are you two okay?" he asked.

"Yeah we are; we are just on our way to Jasper Nevada…" Monica said.

"Really, and what's in Jasper?" he asked.

"My father…" Tina said.

"Really…? Maybe I can help who's your father…?" he asked only wanting to help.

"I doubt it, but his name is Optimus Prime…" Tina said as Fowler did a double take.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY…?" he exclaimed.

"I said my father's name is Optimus Prime…" Tina remarked.

"That's what I thought you said; you two just stay there I will be right back." Fowler said going back to his helicopter.

He pushed a few buttons and waited for the signal to boot up; then he called through to the Autobot base.

**(Autobot base)**

Ratchet hit the button for the communications to speak with Fowler. "Yes Agent Fowler, we're here what can we do for you?" Ratchet asked.

"We have a situation, is Prime there…?" Fowler asked.

"Yes Agent Fowler I am here go ahead…" Optimus said.

Silence….

"Prime I have two girls here the one girl says she's looking for her father…. Optimus Prime…" Fowler said as all optics landed on Optimus then.

"Agent Fowler, that is not possible even if Optimus had interfaced with any human using his holoform; they do not possess DNA to create human younglings." Ratchet said in an irritated tone.

"You may want to talk to her, Prime; but in any case they seem to have caused a little trouble with Knockout; so you may want to interrogate them anyway." Fowler said.

"Very well Agent Fowler bring them to the base…" Optimus ordered as Arcee looked at Optimus.

"Were you with a human…?" Ratchet asked.

Silence…

"Yes, it was when we first landed here before Megatron disappeared; we had a run in together and he had caught me off guard. He injured me severely and a human femme nursed me back to health. I found her sweet and caring I started to find myself caring deeply for her. We had interfaced several times and when I was well enough; I came back to base we kept in touch through IM's and email. However then abruptly she told me she wanted nothing else to do with me; and she asked me to leave her alone. I….. was confused, and hurt by her words, but I honored her choice; I never really forgot about her my spark never really forgot her." Optimus said as he shook off the pain trying to hide its effect on him.

"Do you think it's at all possible she could be your human youngling?" Bulkhead asked.

"There is no possible way Bulkhead our holoforms are solid yes; but they do not produce DNA." Ratchet explained. "My concern is why is this human here now and why is your ex mate telling her these lies for?" Ratchet asked.

Optimus just looked puzzled; as he looked at his team trying to figure out what Andrea could possibly gain by these lies.

Ooooooo

Author note: This story will be much longer now, as I don't want to rush Optimus accepting her right away; I want there to be a lot of tension and him learning the truth from Andrea on his own. As well, as Megatron learning about Tina, and plotting to kidnap her...


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers I only own my OC's Tina Wilder and Monica Strand, Tina's mom Andrea and their butler Thomas…..

Rated T

Transformers Prime – Reluctant father

Chapter 5

Agent Fowler had gone back, and gotten his vehicle; and he towed Tina's car; while they sat in the back seat of his while he drove to the Autobot base.

Tina glanced up at Fowler; and bit her bottom lip and then asked her question. "What's he like…?" she asked.

"Who miss…?" Fowler asked.

"My dad…" she asked.

Fowler sighed at her words. "Look kid, there is just no way Optimus Prime can be your father." Fowler said cruelly as Tina bristled at his words narrowing her eyes at him.

"Oh and why is that…?" Tina demanded.

Fowler was silent at that point; Tina knew something was up when he refused to answer. He just kept driving; as she glanced at Monica who just shrugged.

"Why because he's an alien being; he can't have fathered a child is that it?" Tina asked in a snide tone of voice.

Fowler sighed; and thought this was going to be a long drive.

**(24 hours later)**

After stopping briefly for the girls to go to the bathroom and buy something to eat; they were on their way again. Fowler glanced back seeing both girls asleep in the back seat; which seemed to please Fowler.

Fowler sent out a signal; and Ratchet spun out the ground bridge allowing them quicker time to get there. The bots leaned down looking at the two girls who were sound asleep. Fowler gently picked up Tina and carried her over to a human size sofa.

"Let me guess, she's the one who thinks she's Optimus' daughter." Arcee snapped glaring at the girl.

"Yea the other one is her best friend…" Fowler said as he picked up Monica.

Fowler glanced at Optimus then. "Any ideas Prime as to why this woman would tell her daughter this?" Fowler asked.

"As I told my team Agent Fowler - Yes, it was when we first landed here before Megatron disappeared; we had a run in together and he had caught me off guard. He injured me severely and a human femme nursed me back to health. I found her sweet and caring I started to find myself caring deeply for her. We had interfaced several times and when I was well enough; I came back to base we kept in touch through IM's and email. However then abruptly she told me she wanted nothing else to do with me; and she asked me to leave her alone. I….. Was confused and hurt by her words but I honored her choice; I never really forgot about her my spark never really forgot her." Optimus said as he shook off the pain once more trying to hide its effect on him.

"So you cared for her, then is there any chance she could be your daughter?" Fowler asked.

"Agent Fowler, the holoforms do not have DNA, there is no possible way; that this human is his daughter." Ratchet remarked as Optimus looked at Tina sadness and anger both hitting his spark.

He couldn't understand why Andrea would lie to her own youngling about her parentage. Tina started to wake up hearing the voices; she heard a female voice accusing her of being a spy for some group called MECH. She heard them all accusing her mom and her of being liars; it was then Fowler got a call on his cell phone.

"Fowler here…" Fowler listened to the caller, and then sighed as he thanked the caller. "Andrea Wilder, I had her checked out as soon as this started; she's in the Rockwell Sanitarium and it seems only one person can see her someone by the name of Thomas…"

"He is her butler…" Optimus said.

"Perhaps he is the one who fathered her…" Ratchet said as each word slammed into Tina's heart breaking it even more.

"I must go speak with her, I must find out why she is telling such lies to her youngling about me." Optimus said as Fowler nodded.

"I could come along Prime…" Fowler said as Optimus nodded, and then walked away from everyone trying to compose his thoughts.

Tina sat up the others not noticing or caring to notice; she shook Monica awake. Tina put her finger over her lips; while tears ran down her face. The bots and Fowler had been so intent talking about how Tina's mom had to be lying; they didn't realize that the girls had gotten into Fowler's car. That is, until Tina started the engine and tossed something out the window that had been addressed to Optimus.

"Hey that's my car…!" Fowler exclaimed.

Optimus' optics widened, as he went after the two girls. "Hit the door mechanisms they cannot leave here!" Optimus ordered as Ratchet tried to hit the buttons for the doors; but Tina's driving allowed the girls swift passage out of the base.

"Slag it," Optimus snarled.

**(With the girls)**

Tears flowed down Tina's face; as Monica watched her friend crying her expression on her face odd.

"What…?" Tina cried.

"….Your tears their blue…" Monica stated in shock.

"WHAT….!" Tina exclaimed as she slammed on the breaks looking at the mirror wiping them away, just as Optimus pulled up transforming and grabbing the two vehicles as the ground bridge spun out allowing him to run in with the vehicles in hand.

Optimus had unfortunately not seen the letter; Monica picked it up after they were put down on the floor gently. Optimus glared at Tina; who crossed her arms and looked away.

"Why did you just leave like that…?" Optimus demanded.

"Because you don't want me here; you don't even believe me or mom! So, we were going to leave and save you the trouble of having to deal with the lying human; who is crazy or trying to harm you or whatever it is you believe me capable of being." Tina snapped as Optimus looked at her his optics sad slightly.

"I need to speak with your mother, and we will discuss where you should be; but little one there is no way I am your father there has to be a mistake." Optimus said.

"Yeah and I made it when I read that letter from mom I should have just got a job and left the state. I don't see mom anymore, and now you don't want me…" Tina stopped and looked at Fowler. "Unhook my car we are leaving…" Tina demanded.

"No, you are not leaving; do not get fresh with me, youngling," Optimus snapped already falling into a fatherly role without realizing it or understanding it.

Tina crossed her arms, her heart breaking because her father didn't want her. She refused to cry in front of him, she just wanted her father and mother together, but that wouldn't happen much less anything else concerning her father and her being together.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers I only own my OC's Tina Wilder and Monica Strand, Tina's mom Andrea and their butler Thomas…..

Rated T

Transformers Prime – Reluctant father

Chapter 6

Tina stared at Optimus with her arms folded across her chest; her heart breaking now all she wanted was her family back. "You don't care just let us leave, and we'll never bother you again." Tina said fighting tears once more.

"Bulkhead, take the girls to the spare quarters in the back please." Optimus said.

"Gotcha boss bot…" Bulkhead said as the girls reluctantly followed the big bulky bot.

"Bumblebee is picking up the children so perhaps; they can get more information from the girls." Optimus said firmly.

"Agent Fowler, would you mind coming with me, we must contact Thomas I wish to speak with him first." Optimus said his tone aggressive and agitated.

"Sure Prime…" Fowler said feeling bad for the Autobot leader now.

Optimus transformed into his semi vehicle mode and opened his door; Fowler got into the vehicle and Ratchet readied the ground bridge.

"This whole thing has spiked Optimus' energon pressure readings; he has enough to deal without some human's baggage as well." Ratchet said as Arcee fumed.

**(In the area where Tina, Monica are with Bulkhead)**

Tina paced the floor; the sudden feeling of not being wanted by her own father making her want to hurl. Bulkhead watched her pacing, he suddenly looked uncomfortable.

"Can you stop that please…?" Bulkhead asked.

"What….. Breathing….?" She snapped.

Silence…..

"Look at it from Optimus' point of view our holoforms do not give off DNA; there has to be a human involved. Because from what Optimus said SHE broke up with him; if she truly wanted him as a mate she would have stayed with him." Bulkhead remarked as Tina had heard enough.

"Just go alright just go…" Tina cried as once more blue tears fell from her eyes.

Bulkhead jumped at the hurt tone; but he was even more surprised when he saw her crying energon. He backed up slightly turning and heading out the door; he walked out slightly baffled.

Bumblebee was back with the three human younglings; while Bulkhead too puzzled to say anything never mentioned the energon tears to Ratchet.

Jack, Miko and Raf listened to Ratchet and Arcee about what Tina said; and they in turn promised to learn what they could about her. They headed to where the girls were; when Tina saw the three kids she rolled her eyes realizing they were only there for information.

Tina was far from stupid; and the whole thing was grating on her nerves now.

"I'm Jack, this is Miko and Raf; you're Tina and Monica right?" Jack asked.

Tina refused to answer; but Monica answered for her best friend.

"Yes we are; look she doesn't mean anything she is just hurt because her father won't admit he is her father." Monica said.

"From what Ratchet said it's impossible for him to be the father; what makes your mother think he is?" Jack asked in a suspicious tone.

Tina shook her head as she couldn't fight the wave of sobs; that she knew was coming.

"WE ARE NOT LYING…!" she all but screamed as the blue tears glistened in Tina's eyes.

The kids were taken back by the tears shining in her eyes not because of the tears; but because they were bright blue the color of energon the life blood that runs through all Cybertronians.

It was Miko, who walked up and tried to reach toward Tina's face; until Tina growled and stepped back. "Don't…." Tina snarled as she turned away giving her back to the three kids.

"You're crying blue tears…" Miko said softly.

"I don't care what I am crying; mom made a mistake we don't belong here. Even if Optimus believed mom he doesn't want me here, he doesn't believe me. Then there's that red and white bot and that blue female bot she doesn't believe me OR like me either." Tina said. "God I must be the biggest idiot, I thought I could get mom and dad back tog….." She stopped then as she realized sadly it was nothing more than a pipe dream now.

**(Tina's POV)**

I didn't belong here as much as I wanted our family together; I knew it wouldn't happen not when no one not even dad himself believed me. I knew what we had to do; but we couldn't do it with these three hanging around us or those other bots. But then again if need be I could be sneaky; and I would do it if I had to.

**(Normal POV)**

Jack, Raf and Miko left the room; they headed back to where the bots were; it was Arcee who asked first in an offhanded tone.

"Well what happened…?" Arcee asked snidely.

Jack looked suddenly uncomfortable at Arcee's question; which the femme was quick to pick up. "Jack…..What happened…?" Arcee asked her tone quickly going into protective guardian mode.

"….She was crying…" Jack whispered as Ratchet snorted impatiently.

"Nice acting on her part…" Arcee snapped.

Silence….

"She cried blue tears Arcee…" Raf suddenly said as Ratchet went still from shock.

"She cried energon…?" Arcee asked stunned. "But she's human how is that even possible; you must have seen wrong or it was a trick of the light." She said refusing to believe it.

Silence….

"Arcee I saw it too just forgot to mention it…" Bulkhead said as Arcee glanced up, and then looked at Ratchet.

"Now what…?" Arcee asked.

"I scan her…" Ratchet said with a heavy sigh, as they headed for the place the two girls were supposed to be at.

Ratchet walked in first; and he noticed the two girls were not there right away. "Well where'd they go….?" Arcee asked.

Bumblebee beeped quite a few times at Arcee's question; while he pointed to something lying on the table. Raf ran over and reached for it first.

"It's a note…" he said.

Raf started to read the note which only said one major thing on it; but enough to make Ratchet go barreling out of the room and to the main part of the base.

However just as he ran out the girls had somehow managed hit the right button to turn the ground bridge on; they took off through the ground bridge not caring what was on the other side.

Ratchet growled to himself as he scanned the note; that Tina left for Optimus.

Optimus,

I would love to be able to call you daddy; but since you do not want that, or anything to do with me. I will be gone by the time you come back from where you came from; I had wanted to try and get you and mom back together. But it was a pipe dream just like coming here was; I won't bother you again. I know you will forget about me; so I won't ask you to at least try to remember me. I thought it would have been cool, when Thomas showed us your pictures I thought wow that's my daddy. Whatever, I know you don't want me; I won't bother you ever again.

Tina

Ratchet shook his head, and sighed heavily. Then he turned, and sat on one of the Transformer size chairs, if Tina was crying energon, then perhaps some of her tale could be true. He leaned his helm into his hands, his leader would clock him one now, and he would deserve it, they all would.

Scrap….


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers I only own my OC's Tina Wilder and Monica Strand, Tina's mom Andrea and their butler Thomas…..

Summary: Optimus learns he has a daughter; which he never dreams could be possible. Optimus is not sure he truly believes it, Ratchet doesn't believe it at all and neither does Arcee. They believe she is mixed up with Silas and M.E.C.H; when the girl runs away realizing maybe her mother made a terrible mistake telling her to find her father trouble starts…. Trouble that not even Optimus may be able to stop… Also my story takes place after Grill…..

Rated T

Transformers Prime – Reluctant father

Chapter 7

**(Where Fowler and Optimus are)**

Optimus had used his holoform; and was sitting on a chair across from Thomas who had poured Agent Fowler some coffee. Thomas sighed; when he saw the irritated look in Optimus' eyes.

"There is no way she can be my youngling Thomas; our holoforms may be solid when we choose them to be. However no DNA passes through them; so she belongs to a human not me." Optimus remarked his tone more than just a little angry.

"You're wrong Optimus, Andrea told me when she became pregnant; you are the only one she has ever been intimate with." Thomas said.

Optimus shook his head no, and started to get up and pace; Fowler could tell the Autobot leader was quickly becoming unnerved by this situation.

"You obviously did not read your letter Andrea wrote you, did you?" Thomas asked.

Silence…

"No, I did not see any letter…" Optimus said.

Thomas sighed heavily…

"Besides if I recall correctly _she_ left me; I did not leave her with only an email telling me to leave her alone. I honored her wishes even though my spark was torn in two; I loved her with all my entire being." Optimus said his own vocal processors threatening to go haywire.

Silence…..

"Do you have any idea how hard it was for me; when our species mates like she and I did….I wanted it to be for however long we could be together until her life cycles went out; but she rejected me; and it hurt and stung my spark…" Optimus said, as Fowler suddenly understood why Optimus at times seemed so emotionless.

He was a leader and he felt showing his emotions was wrong in front of his troops; however now the leader was breaking, he loved whoever this Andrea Wilder was.

Optimus suddenly sat back down the look in his holoform's eyes were haunted and lost; Fowler knew if Optimus was too distracted Megatron would pick him off like easy prey. He had to help Optimus snap back into his fighting self one way or another.

"Optimus she didn't want to break up with you; she was trying to protect you. Why do you think she is in that place she is in; her sister got married to some guy and he told her to do it. I caught him snooping about in Andrea's treasures from you; the one she never takes off the necklace you made from your own armor for her. But some of the photos you gave her of Cybertron and those other gifts he saw; he told Andrea's sister that her younger sister was insane and needed to be put away. I am the only one that can see her not even Tina can see her; Tina didn't know what happened until I had to tell her. Andrea was sure this husband of Vivian's knew about you somehow; and he didn't want Andrea to stand in his way." Thomas explained.

"Who did Vivian mate with…?" Optimus asked.

"Mate….? Oh you mean marry?" Thomas asked.

"Affirmative…" Optimus said.

"Colonel Leland Bicep…." Thomas said as Fowler and Optimus looked at each other.

"Silas…." Fowler snarled.

"MECH….." Optimus growled.

Silence….

Fowler filled in Thomas on who Silas was and MECH; and how he tried to frame Optimus for something he didn't do.

Suddenly Optimus got an urgent Commlink from Ratchet as Fowler was talking to Thomas.

"Excuse me Thomas I must take this commlink…" Optimus said as Thomas nodded.

:::…. Optimus here go ahead Ratchet….::::

::::…. Optimus Tina cried energon tears; humans do not do that….::::

::::… Did you run scans on her….::::

Silence…

::::…. Ratchet…:::::

Ratchet sighed heavily…

:::….. We might have been a little too hard on her; she and her friend managed to get the ground bridge started and they escaped. She left a note Optimus I believe we might have all slagged this up pretty good…::::

Silence…..

::::….. Where are they headed…::::

::::….. Your location it was already locked in….::::

Silence…..

:::…. Alright we will intercept them…:::::

::::….. And do what Optimus…:::::

Silence….

::::… Optimus…:::::::

::::….. Bring my daughter home where she belongs with me…::::

**(Where Tina and Monica were)**

Monica glanced at her best friend and shrugged; and then she spoke. "Maybe we shouldn't have left the Autobot base…" she started to say; until they heard laughing behind them.

"Oh look, the human brats who scratched my paint; let's see where did we leave off before when we were so rudely interrupted last?" Knockout asked.

"Oh yeah, I remember now crush and kill…." Knockout snarled approached the two girls.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers I only own my OC's Tina Wilder and Monica Strand, Tina's mom Andrea and their butler Thomas…..

Summary: Optimus learns he has a daughter; which he never dreams could be possible. Optimus is not sure he truly believes it, Ratchet doesn't believe it at all and neither does Arcee. They believe she is mixed up with Silas and M.E.C.H; when the girl runs away realizing maybe her mother made a terrible mistake telling her to find her father trouble starts…. Trouble that not even Optimus may be able to stop… Also my story takes place after Grill…..

Rated T

Transformers Prime – Reluctant father

Chapter 8

Tina narrowed her eyes at the fancy sports car, she slowly realized he was bad news.

"Back off," Tina snapped.

Knockout laughed at her words, and bent close to the girl intending on scaring her.

"What are you going to do bore me to death, fleshling?" Knockout chuckled.

"No, just ruin your paint," Tina snarled.

Tina leaned up using her keys, and she ran several keys over Knockout's paint. Knockout's optics widened in first in horror; and then his optics narrowed as his optics flared with fury.

"Look what you did!" he shouted.

Tina grabbed Monica's arm… "RUN…!" she ordered, as they took off running.

"Oh goody a workout I hope you make it worth my while humans…" Knockout remarked as he chased the girls.

Knockout smirked and took out his energon prod; and then twirled it. "I wonder how you two humans will enjoy this once I use it on you…" Knockout started to say; until he got a commlink from Megatron who sounded very angry.

::::…. KNOCKOUT what are you doing….::::

:::…..I have cornered two human brats my Lord; I was intending on skewering them for you….::::

::::….Enough bring them with you alive Soundwave can experiment on them; and leave the commlinks open I want to hear what the humans say when you take them prisoner…:::::

:::….Yes my Lord….::::

"Change in plans your coming with me…" Knockout snarled as Tina's eyes misted with blue energon once more catching Knockout's attention. "Hey, since when do humans leak energon…?" Knockout started to say; until he was suddenly hit by a speeding semi.

"WATCH THE PAINT….!" Knockout yelled again, until he saw who had hit him. "Optimus Prime…." Knockout snarled.

"Get away from those humans, Knockout…" Optimus ordered transforming as his energon blades coming out.

"You're slightly more aggressive than usual; these humans must be of great importance to you..." Knockout answered as he headed for Tina and Monica once more.

"Daddy…." Tina whispered as Knockout heard it and smiled.

"Daddy….?" Knockout chuckled at that. "So this one is yours; you have a human youngling oh Megatron will love that; especially since he is listening in." Knockout remarked with a sneer.

Optimus snarled and lunged at Knockout grabbing him by the throat; and throwing him against some trees.

The vain car smashed into trees, Knockout's weight crushed the trees like they were twigs.

"I told you to stay away from her; I will not tell you again." Optimus snarled as Knockout growled, and tried to charge the infuriated Prime.

Optimus flipped up into the air, and grabbed Knockout slamming him to the ground; causing his helm to hit the ground with enough force to daze him.

"If any Decepticon so much as looks funny at my daughter, I will tear them apart; and that goes for you as well Megatron." Optimus said getting up off Knockout and walking toward his daughter and her best friend.

Tina looked up at her father; his battle mask slid back revealing his face. He slowly bent down, and put his hand onto the ground and Tina climbed on; she ran near her father's face and cried as she touched his face.

"I'm sorry we ran away…" she cried as he laid a finger against her.

"I….. I am sorry I did not believe you…." He said quickly adding. "We will figure this out I promise…" Optimus said as he transformed all around his daughter.

He opened his door and Monica jumped in; and then he headed back the house to finish his conversation with Thomas. He intended to find a way to not just have his daughter at his base; but his mate as well. Optimus Prime was not a greedy mech by nature, but Andrea was his; she belonged to him and nothing would stop him from claiming back what was his not the Decepticons and not MECH.

Ooooooo

A/N - Okay, it will take a while before Agent Fowler will get Andrea released from the place she is in, I had that go a little too fast before. In this time, Tina and Optimus will bond and get to know each other. She will also learn about all his adventures, and will come to see her father as a great hero. Now, here is where all the slag hits the fan, Megatron will plot to kidnap her to force Optimus to come to him. I am planning to make this story a lot longer, because it will have a lot of twists and turns into. Andrea won't be at the base, until about middle of the story. I want Optimus and Tina to bond as father and daughter for a bit. And yes,as always the story will have everything my stories usually have humor, pranks by Tina and company, Optimus trying to understand his daughter (good luck with that Optimus) but fair warning there will be emotional parts and dark moments when Tina is captured and when Optimus goes to rescue her.

Thanks for all the reviews and alerts as well as Favs,


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers I only own my OC's Tina Wilder and Monica Strand, Tina's mom Andrea and their butler Thomas…..

Summary: Optimus learns he has a daughter; which he never dreams could be possible. Optimus is not sure he truly believes it, Ratchet doesn't believe it at all and neither does Arcee. They believe she is mixed up with Silas and M.E.C.H; when the girl runs away realizing maybe her mother made a terrible mistake telling her to find her father trouble starts…. Trouble that not even Optimus may be able to stop… Also my story takes place after Grill…..

Rated T

Transformers Prime – Reluctant father

Chapter 9

Optimus had Ratchet Ground Bridge his trailer to his location; and using his holoform along with Fowler and Thomas' help. They started filling the trailer with Tina's furniture from her bedroom and Monica's bedroom set as well. Tina and Monica packed anything else they needed for their new home.

Optimus looked at Thomas his expression serious and firm. "I am getting my mate back; she belongs to and with me. I will not tolerate MECH getting in my way; not now or not ever." Optimus said as Tina heard him her heart swelling with love, and ran into his arms hugging him.

"I love you Daddy…" she cried as Optimus felt his spark surge with emotions.

The Autobot commander was not used to so many emotions hitting him at once; and he held his daughter and just smiled sadly. He felt her tighten her hold on him; and he suddenly felt home. But he knew, he wouldn't feel complete; until Andrea was out of danger; which would only truly be when she was with him where he could protect her.

"Okay do we have everything now…?" Optimus asked.

"Yes Daddy…" she said smirking.

"Okay good…" Optimus turned toward Thomas. "Get what Andrea will need and yourself; it is not wise for you to be left here alone either." Optimus ordered as Thomas nodded.

Within an hour, they were ready to head back to the base; Ratchet spun the ground bridge back up for them. Tina put her hands on Optimus' steering wheel and kissed it.

"Thanks for coming for us Daddy…" she whispered as he rumbled with a deep chuckle.

"You're welcome dear…" he said as she smiled.

Before too long they were back at base; and the girls were setting up a place for their room. However regardless of the fact she had fixed things with her father, she wasn't in a huge rush to talk with the others; especially with Ratchet and Arcee who were the worse to her. She and Monica were unpacking, while certain times Optimus would come in checking on them. He had felt guilty for his part in not believing her words, she was his someone Andrea and he created life together. He was shocked, it was true, but he didn't care about anything else but his daughter and mate now.

Optimus put Andrea's things in his quarters for now; he wanted her with him not in another place.

Agent Fowler talked to his people about getting Andrea put in their custody for protection; which with his contacts he would be able to do.

Fowler shook his head, and glanced up at Optimus and the look in his eyes said it all.

"We might have a problem, it might take longer then expected to get her out," Fowler said.

"Just please, Agent Fowler release her from that horrible place," Optimus replied.

"Will do, don't worry," Fowler said as he left the Autobot base to get to work.

Tina walked up to Optimus; he glanced down at her smiling. The other Autobots had been taking their charges home; except Ratchet he had told Tina he was sorry for his behavior which he was.

"I need to run some tests on you though; because you are showing some odd readings….." Ratchet said as she panicked.

"Are they bad…?" she asked.

"No not at all Tina…" he said.

"Okay…." Tina said as she looked up at her father.

Silence…

"Daddy, how did you and mom meet?" Tina asked.

Optimus smiled sadly at the memories that flooded through his processors, as he started to retell the story.

**(Flashback starts)**

Swords clashed as Megatron advanced on Optimus constantly; they had been fighting long and hard. They both had severe wounds; but Optimus seemed to be fairing a little better. That was until Megatron got a lucky chance; he rammed his sword into Optimus' stomach turning the blade this way and that. He pulled it out and Optimus' optics blinked in shock and dimmed; while his legs buckled and he fell to the ground. Blue energon, his life's blood was spilling from him rapidly; Megatron chuckled and transformed and took off leaving Optimus for scrap.

Optimus' hand went toward his worst wound; he tried to desperately crawl for safety. But his energy was failing him; it was dropping too quickly, and at this rate he would never survive the night.

It was then he heard her voice; it was the most beautiful sound but it concerned him Agent Fowler would not be happy. She approached him without fear; his optics dimmed as he watched her.

"…I ….will…..not…hurt….you…" he stammered in pain, while energon dribbled from his mouth.

"You're hurt badly…" she said as she went over to his face touching it lightly.

"….Dying…." was all he said as he fought stasis.

"What can I do to help you; there must be something I can do to save you?" she asked.

Optimus' responses were slow, but somehow the Autobot commander told her what needed to be done.

"I'm Andrea Wilder….." she said.

"…..Optimus….Prime…" he said weakly.

"Well Optimus Prime let's see what we can do about getting you saved…. Shall we?" she said as Optimus for the first time since his situation smiled.

It had amazed Optimus how she managed to get him to safety; and still manage to heal him. She had healed him; and managed to steal his spark at the same time.

When his strength had returned within a few weeks he had started using his holoform; however she preferred the holoform of his robot self. He had been shocked though that night; she kissed him, and he returned it.

**(Flashback ends quickly)**

Tina wrinkled her nose at the mushy part; and rolled her eyes at her father.

"Way too much information Daddy don't wanna know the mushy parts…" Tina said with her arms crossed.

"I do…" Monica said.

"Arg….. Figures my silly best friend would wanna know all the details." Tina said as Monica giggled.

Optimus' optics brightened then, his azure optics widened. He leaned down, his finger touching his daughter's face.

"You do so look so much like you creator, you do have personality as well," Optimus said.

"You should see her drive, she clocked that sports car really good; and she keyed his finish," Monica said as Tina smirked, until she saw her father's expression.

"Daddy, what's wrong?" she asked.

He sighed.

"You have made the Decepticons aware of you, and I do not want your uncle getting any ideas about harming you," Optimus said.

Optimus paused, and then added.

"I will tear apart anyone who harms that which belongs to me," Optimus replied sternly as he rose to his full height turning when he heard Bulkhead, Bumblebee and Arcee drive up.

"My uncle….?" She asked.

"Megatron, he is the leader of the Decepticons," Ratchet said.

"Mom never mentioned him in her letter only Daddy," Tina stated.

"Megatron is very dangerous, all his Decepticons are," Ratchet said.

Tina tilted her head to one side, and glanced at Ratchet.

"The one I keyed didn't seem so dangerous, he just seemed vain and stupid," Tina said as Optimus glanced back down at her.

"Youngling, you will stay clear of them, understood, I will not have Megatron's men hurting you, do you understand?"

"Yes sir, I do," Tina said as Optimus nodded.

"Very good," Optimus said as he walked over toward Bulkhead, Bumblebee and Arcee, who still glared at Tina.

Tina sighed, she wished that blue female would at least accept her.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers I only own my OC's Tina Wilder and Monica Strand, Tina's mom Andrea and their butler Thomas…..

Summary: Optimus learns he has a daughter; which he never dreams could be possible. Optimus is not sure he truly believes it, Ratchet doesn't believe it at all and neither does Arcee. They believe she is mixed up with Silas and M.E.C.H; when the girl runs away realizing maybe her mother made a terrible mistake telling her to find her father trouble starts…. Trouble that not even Optimus may be able to stop… Also my story takes place after Grill…..

Rated T

Transformers Prime – Reluctant father

Chapter 10

Tina took a fleeting glance at Arcee, only to find the blue femme was watching her with a disgusted look on her face. She headed toward her own quarters; she didn't say two words to Tina or Monica.

Tina was hurt, she wanted Arcee to like her; but she figured that was never going to happen. She saw her father talking with Bulkhead and Bumblebee; and she looked at Ratchet sighing.

"I guess I won't win any popularity contest with Arcee, she seems to hate me before she even gets to know me," Tina remarked as she and Monica headed for their quarters.

Tina closed their door, and started to unpack more of her things. Monica leaned down, and reached into one of the boxes bringing out a stereo.

"So, tell me; do ya wanna rock or what?" Monica asked as she turned on the stereo only to startle everyone with her choice in music.

However instead of being polite, Arcee yelled for the girls to turn off the music. Tina quickly turned the music off, and went to the door.

"Sorry, she turned it on too loud, Arcee," Tina replied as Arcee growled and reached down to pick her up taking her into her quarters.

"You're hurting me," Tina snapped.

"Get one thing straight, Optimus cares about you; do not do something stupid that get him killed, got it? That goes for your _ mother _too," Arcee snarled as Tina rubbed her arms.

"What is your problem, why do you hate me and obviously my mother as well?" Tina demanded.

Arcees turned away, and when she did Tina just felt tears sting her eyes.

"I never did anything to you, I-I just wanted my father; is that so wrong?"

Silence…..

"I will stay away from you, I am sorry," Tina whispered as she left Arcee's room.

Optimus had seen his daughter leave Arcee's room in tears; she closed her own door somehow missing her father coming down the hallway. Optimus went into Arcee's quarters without knocking, and closed the door his azure optics narrowed, and then flared in anger.

"Arcee, what did you do to my daughter?" Optimus demanded.

Arcee flinched at his tone.

"She had music too loud, I merely went over and asked her to turn it down," Arcee answered.

"So, if I go over to her, she will relay the same story to me, correct?" Optimus demanded.

Arcee sighed, and shook her helm.

"I do not have the foggiest idea what she would say," Arcee replied.

"Well then perhaps we shall go see," Optimus said motioning to her to follow him.

Optimus knocked on the door, and Monica answered it.

"Oh hello, Mr. Prime," Monica said cheerfully as Arcee rolled her optics.

"You may call me Optimus,"

"Okay cool," Monica said as he and Arcee walked in.

"Tina, would you mind telling me what happened with Arcee, I saw you leaking after you left her quarters," Optimus replied.

Tina's eyes shot to Arcee, who wasn't looking at her at all. Tina bit her bottom lip, and she glanced at her father briefly.

"It wasn't any big deal, Daddy," she whispered.

"I shall be the judge of that, youngling," Optimus replied.

"We had our music a little too loud; we didn't realize the setting was so high. Arcee asked us to turn it down…."

"Screeched was more like it," Monica mumbled until she saw Tina's expression and Optimus'. "Oh scrap; did I say that out loud?" Monica said as she whistled and turned back to a box and went about her business unpacking.

Silence…..

"Daddy, honestly it really wasn't any big deal; we just had a minor disagreement," Tina replied not meeting Arcee's gaze.

"I see, very well, Tina," Optimus said.

Silence…..

"Get rested up, youngling, tomorrow is another day and we can discuss things in more detail," Optimus said.

"More stories about you, right?" she asked.

"Very well, youngling," Optimus said with a smile.

"Cool, okay," Tina said her smile brightening.

Optimus and Arcee left the room closing the door behind them, Arcee watched Optimus walk away silently, she lowered her helm. All she felt was raging emotions, all this time she held feelings for him and now they were threatened by of all things a human. Arcee was angry, but she was also mad at herself. If she had made a move sooner, then maybe things could have been different. She walked away, her spark breaking as she headed for her own lonely room.

Ooooooooooooo

A/N – how many want Optimus to stay with Andrea or be with Arcee, let's see who wins place your answer within your review with one of the names…..


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers I only own my OC's Tina Wilder and Monica Strand, Tina's mom Andrea and their butler Thomas…..

Summary: Optimus learns he has a daughter; which he never dreams could be possible. Optimus is not sure he truly believes it, Ratchet doesn't believe it at all and neither does Arcee. They believe she is mixed up with Silas and M.E.C.H; when the girl runs away realizing maybe her mother made a terrible mistake telling her to find her father trouble starts…. Trouble that not even Optimus may be able to stop… Also my story takes place after Grill…..

Rated T

Transformers Prime – Reluctant father

Chapter 1 1

Tina got out of bed, stretched her arms as far as they could go. She was hungry, she headed for the bathroom, and then went to see her father. She found him talking with Thomas; her father glanced down at his daughter. Tina noticed how his azure optics had brightened a little more, she grinned at that.

"Morning Daddy," she replied.

"Where is your friend, Monica?" he asked.

"Oh, well see she isn't a morning person; she's more of a no alarms don't bother me until I feel like getting up person," she said with a nervous little laugh.

Optimus tilted his helm to the side, an odd look on his face.

"I confused you, didn't I?" she asked.

"Slightly," he announced.

She giggled at that.

"So, what are we going to do today, Daddy?" she asked as Arcee came out of her quarters.

Optimus looked over at Arcee, he wanted Arcee to accept his daughter; and he had an idea how to do it.

"I have some things to do right now, little one, but I want Arcee to take you and Monica for a ride." He replied.

Arcee's month dropped open, her optics zeroed in on Tina with disgust and angry flaring in them.

"What?" Tina asked shocked.

"Optimus with all due respect, I would rather not I have to go pick up Jack in a while….."

"It's an order not a request Arcee," Optimus remarked.

"I will be back," she growled heading up top.

Tina watched the blue female Autobot stalk out, Tina looked up at her father.

"She's never going to like me, Daddy," Tina said.

"Do not give up, little one," he said, as she sighed sitting down to eat some cereal.

Tina had gotten dressed, She saw Monica walk out to eat, and while she did waited for her friend; she went to check on Arcee. She found Arcee talking to what appeared like a grave. She walked up, not disturbing the blue warrior.

"Cliff, I miss you; you're never going to believe this; but Optimus has a daughter a human daughter no less. I have to play nice with her, I am a warrior not some human brat's babysitter," Arcee snarled her hands balling into fists.

Tina sniffed, Arcee rolled her optics and turned around.

"What do you want now?" she snapped.

Tina merely shook her head, and took off back into the base.

"Great…" Arcee mumbled.

**(Inside the base)**

Ratchet walked up to Optimus, he had 'that' look in his optics, which meant something was troubling the medic.

"What is it, Ratchet?" Optimus asked as he saw Arcee transform, and his daughter and her friend get on her vehicle form.

"See ya in a bit, Daddy," Tina said as Arcee sighed, but took off on their little ride.

Arcee drove through the ground bridge, heading out on an area which was secluded and deserted. No interruptions meant she could have a nice chat with Tina, one which she intended to do all the talking in.

**(Autobot base)**

Optimus sighed, and then turned to Ratchet.

"What did you want to speak to me about?" he asked.

Ratchet showed Optimus his latest tests on his daughter, the expression on Optimus' face was a mixture of shock and concern.

"Are you certain of this?"

"Yes, since I first ran tests on her, there was no sign of; however since she's been in contact with you there have been activations starting. She has a spark, there is no doubt; and there are sighs of metallic origins onlining. It's almost as if they laid dormant until your nanites must have somehow activated her circuitry. She is a techno organic, Optimus," Ratchet replied as Optimus was far too shocked to say anything to his medic.

_His little girl was part Cybertronian?_

**(On the Nemesis)**

"We will have leverage over Optimus, if we can find and take his precious daughter away from him," Megatron snarled.

"Master forgive me, but isn't she technically you niece, as well?" Knockout asked.

"I do not care about that, find Optimus Prime's child, and bring her her to me unharmed." He ordered while Megatron merely smiled quite evilly.

**(With Arcee and the girls)**

Arcee pulled off and stopped suddenly.

"Get off me, NOW!" Arcee ordered.

The girls scrambled off of Arcee, and they stood there eying her as she transformed.

"Now, you listen really good, I am not going to cart you around like some pampered princess, got it?" Arcee snarled.

Tina had it, she did nothing to this blue cranky bot, but she intended to end this right now.

"I don't know what your problem is, but you need to take a Midol and stop being mean to me. I am not your enemy, I just wanted to be your friend, but I am in no way a princess." Tina remarked.

Silence, while tears misted in Tina's eyes.

"I haven't seen my mother in years, I finally find my father who is so cool. I just want my family together, for once in my life I have a chance to be happy really happy, and I am not letting you ruin it for me. I would like for us to be friends, but I am not going to beg for it. If you don't want to be friends then fine, but stop trying to wreck things up, just try to be civil at least….." Tina tried to say until Arcee hushed her.

"Be quiet, now," Arcee hissed as her guns activated.

Abruptly webbing shot out catching Arcee in a trap holding her fast.

"Run now!" Arcee ordered as Tina and Monica took off listening to her.

Moments later, a huge Cybertronian spider strolled out, her purple optics glowing eerily at the Autobot femme.

"Arcee, hello…"

"Airachnaid…" hissed Arcee.

"Where's Jack?"

Silence…

Airachnaid smirked.

"Doesn't matter, who's the two new humans, I….. What is this on the Decepticon radio chatter one of those dear little humans is Optimus Prime's brat." She remarked with a laugh.

"Megatron will pay handsomely for her, wouldn't you say, Arcee?"

She paused, and then continued.

"But first things first, first I will snuff out your spark, and then grab Optimus' little human daughter and her little friend." She said laughing.

Arcee sneered at her bitter enemy.

_Oh Scrap…_

_Oooooooooo_

_A/N Andrea has won the poll, so she and Optimus will remain together. However it will be an emotion part when they are finally reunited especially when Optimus tells how how he felt when she broke up with him._


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers I only own my OC's Tina Wilder and Monica Strand, Tina's mom Andrea and their butler Thomas…..

Summary: Optimus learns he has a daughter; which he never dreams could be possible. Optimus is not sure he truly believes it, Ratchet doesn't believe it at all and neither does Arcee. They believe she is mixed up with Silas and M.E.C.H; when the girl runs away realizing maybe her mother made a terrible mistake telling her to find her father trouble starts…. Trouble that not even Optimus may be able to stop… Also my story takes place after Grill…..

Rated T

Transformers Prime – Reluctant father

Chapter 1 2

Tina abruptly stopped running, this action stunned her best friend; she reached out grabbing Tina's arm.

"Come on, we need to run," Monica urged pulling on Tina's arm.

Tina was torn, she was the daughter of a leader and a prime; she couldn't run, could she? No, she couldn't, she had to help her father's warrior; she didn't care if the blue bot hated her. She had to help her, and in that moment Tina made her decision to help Arcee.

"What are you doing?" Monica demanded.

Tina turned back to Monica.

"I am going to help Arcee," was all she said.

"But she hates us, why would you help her?" Monica asked.

"Because Optimus Prime is my father, and his blood runs through me, I have to help Arcee. It's the right thing to do, and you know it." Tina said.

Monica sighed, and her eyes held her best friend's.

"And if it's another alien being, we are small all they would need to do is step on us," Monica pointed out.

"We have to try," Tina said as she suddenly felt her arm heat up. "What the Hell is going on with my arm?" she demanded as it heated up like she was getting burned.

The two girls heard sounds, which were coming from Tina's arm, Tina's eyes widened as blue tears rolled down her face.

"What's happening to me!" she screamed.

Monica's own eyes widened with wonder, as her best friend's arm began to change no more like transformed into a canon.

"Wow, check you out!" she bellowed pointing at Tina.

"What the….." Tina whispered as she stared dumbfounded at her now gleaming canon where here arm was once.

Monica had a ridiculous smirk on her face now.

"My best friend is a walking canon, cool!" she shrieked with laughter.

Tina rolled her eyes, and then grabbed Monica.

"Let's go," Tina ordered.

**(Where Arcee and Airachnaid were)**

"What's the matter, can't fight me in a fair fight, so you decide to spin your web trapping me so I can't fight you fairly," Arcee spat.

"Why do things fairly, Arcee, you should know that especially after Tailgate, remember his death?" Airachnaid purred.

Arcee screamed in frustration, she would end up failing her leader and prime; mostly because Airachnaid would get his daughter and her friend.

Arcee's thoughts were interrupted by a canon blast which hit Airachnaid sending her flying against a tree. Arcee turned her head to see her rescuer, and her azure optics widened; when she saw Tina emerge from the wooded area. Her eyes narrowed and focused only on Airachnaid, the shock ran all through her body.

"Back off, spider….!" Yelled Tina.

Monica ran to try over toward Arcee to get the webbing off her, but Airachnaid shot webbing at Monica. Who shrieked and dodged from getting trapped in the webbing.

"I know you didn't just shoot that sticky shit at me!" Monica snapped.

Tina merely smirked to herself; her best friend had a clever way of stating things.

"She did," Tina remarked never taking her eyes off of the spider.

"Kick her ass," Monica replied.

Tina smirked.

"She wants me to kick your ass, so guess what you lose," Tina said as Airachnaid snarled and fired at Tina.

Tina jumped, landing on the ground, scrambling to get to her feet. Airachnaid shot webbing at Tina's canon, and then shot webbing at her feet.

"That will be quite enough of that!" she shouted as she reached down grabbing Tina.

Until a bright green light erupted out of nowhere, and an enraged Optimus Prime came running out with Bumblebee and Bulkhead.

"Airachnaid, release her now!" demanded the prime.

"Oh prime, I don't think so, you won't shoot me not while I hold your precious daughter," Airachnaid mused.

Silence…

"I believe Megatron will pay me handsomely for your little brat, don't you think?" she replied sweetly.

Abruptly though, Airachnaid gasped she glanced down seeing a blade belonging to Arcee sticking out of her chest. Monica had silently gotten to Arcee, cutting her loose from the webbing, and Arcee had made her own move protecting her leader's daughter.

"I believe Optimus demanded you release his daughter," Arcee snarled as Optimus went and retrieved his daughter.

Airachnaid slowly pitched over offlined, Monica cheered then glancing up at the blue bot.

"Nice move," she said.

Arcee glanced down at the human femme, and sighed.

"Thanks," was all she said, as she walked slowly up to Tina.

Optimus was holding his daughter close, while Arcee approached the look in her azure optics unreadable at first. Arcee sighed, and bowed her head.

"I know I was rough and mean to you, and I am sorry for that; you came back for me and protected me. So, consider us clear and friends, okay?" Arcee replied her one finger extended toward her leader's daughter.

Tina's eyes went to the finger, and then her eyes locked with the blue bot's. Tina smiled, and accepted the truce with Arcee.

"You're forgiven, Arcee," Tina said.

"Thank you for coming back for me, and thank you for freeing me," Arcee said to Monica.

Monica waved at Arcee.

"No problem," Monica said with a smile.

Arcee turned back toward Tina.

"Not that I am not grateful but why did you come back for me?" she asked.

"Because Optimus Prime is my father, and his blood runs through me, I had to help you it was the right thing to do. Then my arm went all spazzy and changed into this weapon." She said showing her father.

"It would seem you are a techno – organic, little one," Optimus said.

"You mean I am half human and half robot?" she asked.

"It would seem so, little one," Optimus said. "Let's get you home now, you've had a rather exciting adventure it would seem," Optimus said turning toward Arcee.

"Thank you for protecting my daughter, Arcee," he said as she nodded.

:::…. Ratchet, we need a bridge…:::::

:::….. Right away, Prime….:::::

Optimus and his team turned toward the ground bridge, and headed for their base, Optimus kept a tight hold on his daughter seeing Airachnaid with his daughter in her grasp made the normally reserved prime lose it.

"I am so glad you were unharmed, little one," Optimus said holding her close to his spark.

Silence…..

"You have but face," she mused.

"What?"

"You look like you're going to say but…." She said with a giggle.

"I do not want you to put yourself in unnecessary danger like that again, I do not want you harmed, understand?" he replied firmly.

"Okay Daddy," she replied.

She paused a minute, and then grinned.

"Can you tell me more stories about you and Mom; but no mushy details, okay?" Tina asked.

"Awww, I want mushy details, come on Optimus, lots of details," Monica squealed.

Optimus glanced down at Monica, who held a big grin with puppy dog eyes and pout. Tina rolled her eyes at her best friend, and gripped her father's one finger.

"No mushy details, Daddy," Tina remarked.

"Tina is correct mushy details are for the adults….." a female voice said.

Optimus Froze at the voice, and Tina squealed with delight at hearing her voice.

"Mom…!" Tina exclaimed.

Optimus turned to look down at the human femme, he loved with his entire spark Tina's mom, Andrea.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers I only own my OC's Tina Wilder and Monica Strand, Tina's mom Andrea and their butler Thomas…..

Summary: Optimus learns he has a daughter; which he never dreams could be possible. Optimus is not sure he truly believes it, Ratchet doesn't believe it at all and neither does Arcee. They believe she is mixed up with Silas and M.E.C.H; when the girl runs away realizing maybe her mother made a terrible mistake telling her to find her father trouble starts…. Trouble that not even Optimus may be able to stop… Also my story takes place after Grill…..

Rated T

Transformers Prime – Reluctant father

Chapter 1 3

Optimus stared at Andrea, his spark threatening to race right out of his spark chamber. He had in no way shape or form fallen out of love with the human femme staring at him. Oh no, he hadn't not at all, those words she had on that email, it all came crashing into his spark.

**(Flashback starts)**

Optimus stared at the email, energon tears flowing rapidly down his face plates. She had wanted him out of her life, he felt like his spark was blasted right out of his chest. His intakes hitched several times, why would she say these things? He thought she loved him. She had professed her undying love to him, why would she suddenly just tell him to leave her alone?

What had he done wrong, or was the whole thing just because he wasn't human like she was?

"Oh Andy, why, what have I done to deserve you leaving me?" Optimus cried, abruptly he roared with such anguish sliding down toward the ground.

Optimus lifted his face toward the heavens, energon tears flowing harshly down his face.

"I loved you," he choked. "I will never give my spark again to anyone, ever," he whispered as he offlined his optics letting his pain and agony tear him apart inside.

He figured he just wasn't meant to be happy, he felt miserable inside he was lost and alone once more.

**(Flashback ends)**

"...Andy," he whispered his optics misting automatically.

"Optimus hello," she said as he bent down lowering his hand to her.

"Andy?" Tina asked.

"It's a nick name dear, give your father and I some alone time, please dear?" she said, Optimus already strolling down toward his quarters.

Monica cackled, and started to run toward his quarters; until Tina stopped her.

"No, leave them be, they need some alone time together," Tina said as Fowler walked up to her.

"I owe you an apology, young lady," Fowler said.

"It's alright, I forgive you, Agent Fowler," Tina said.

Fowler smiled, and then nodded.

**(Optimus' quarters)**

Optimus was rather quiet, as he sat on the chair in his quarters. He sighed, his azure optics misting once more. Optimus used his holoform, but Andrea stopped him in his tracks.

"No, not the human holoform, I want you to use yourself instead not the fake human one," she said.

Optimus tilted his head, but obeyed her words. She slipped quietly into his servos; Optimus held her tight offlining his optics.

"I missed being in your arms," she whispered.

"I missed having you there in them," he said.

He was silence for what seemed like such a long time, and when he spoke his voice quivered.

"I was so hurt when you wanted me out of your life, I did not know what I did wrong to make you leave me," he said, while her arms tightened around his metal body.

"You did nothing wrong Optimus, I was afraid of what Vivian's new husband would do to you," she said.

"Yes, we know your sister's husband, he has already tried to frame me once for something I did not do," Optimus said, his face already telling Andrea the human was not good at all.

She leaned her head against his chest plates, and sighed, as she came to realize she was finally home. Andrea gently ran her hand over his windshield, making him moan slightly. She smiled, she knew what buttons to push to make him purr.

She smiled, when she heard his fans kick on.

"I am so sorry I hurt you, I was trying to protect you from him; but I only made you worse, didn't I?" she asked sadly.

He fell silent; he was lost after she left him. He wanted to perish, he had gone looking for fights with Megatron; fighting in a blinded rage hoping for death. He hadn't cared about the outcome; he just wanted the pain to stop.

**(Flashback starts)**

The Autobots each battled an opponent; however the two leaders once more engaged each other. Swords clashed, Megatron snarled, at the way his brother was fighting now.

"You've become reckless, brother, so unlike yourself, are you looking for death?" Megatron asked his sword cutting into Optimus' metal skin.

Optimus' bright blue energon bled profusely from several wounds he had gotten. Megatron leaned in, his sharp clawed fingers grabbing Optimus' face.

"You've become even weaker, then you already were; your fighting me like you have no real drive anymore," Megatron snarled his fist connected with Optimus' face.

Silence…..

"I would usually just slay my rivals, which you already know from watching me during gladiator battles in the pits of Kaon. So tell me, Optimus, what has the great Optimus Prime so willing to be terminated like this?" Megatron demanded.

There was an awkward silence, which settled between the two brothers. Optimus was silent, and he never once answered his evil brother's question.

"So, be it," Megatron growled as he stopped in mid air from giving the lethal blow to Optimus.

As Arcee, Bulkhead, Bumblebee and Cliffjumper started firing at him, he glanced at Optimus then.

"We'll continue this another time then," Megatron snarled taking to the air once more.

Optimus merely roared in pain, until darkness claimed him from the injuries he received.

**(Flashback ends)**

"Optimus…?" Andrea whispered, as she glanced up his hand reaching for his faceplates.

His optics dimmed, and then brightened. Andrea realized with the deepest regret she had hurt this gentle mech, she could feel it in their bond. She felt tears hit her, like a wild tidal wave catches an unsuspecting surfer.

"I am so sorry, I thought I was doing the right thing, Optimus," she said.

She started to sob then.

"I am so sorry, I didn't want anything to happen to you, I love you more then you will ever know. I never cared that you were an alien being, which never mattered to me ever," she replied.

"Andy, I love you so much, when I lost you I wanted to offline, I would pick battles with Megatron wanting him to kill me. I was lost and alone; and hurt so badly." Optimus replied sobs racking his body uncontrollably now.

"I am so sorry," was all Andrea could say.

"I do not wish to talk about anything else right now, I-I need your heart Andy," he whispered. "Please," he added like she could refuse him.

"Then take it," Andrea answered, as he hoisted her into the air and she wrapped her legs around him, making him smirk.

"I missed our merges, I-I missed you so much, Andy; please do not ever leave me again I could not stand it," Optimus remarked as he held her tighter.

"I promise, my love," she whispered.

She watched as his chest plates rearranged themselves, and she saw his burning life-force, his spark, his soul. It never ceased to amaze her, his spark was beautiful. She reached out, looking up at him first smiling; he nodded his optics slightly changing to an off purple.

"Someone's anxious," she said with a laugh.

"I just need my love's touch and her heart, I missed you so much," he said sadly, as he leaned in pressing his lip plates to hers. "I obeyed you, and left you alone if nearly offlined me; but I obeyed your wishes."

She heard the sadness in his voice; it was put there because of her. Her hand traveled purposely slow, ghosting over his face.

"Never again, we will never again be parted," she whispered, as he kissed her.

He had her against the wall abruptly not even sure how even, her hands slipped inside his chest cavity. He growled deeply from within, as his spark tendrils broke apart and investigated his love once more. His fell into the same pattern with ease, it entered her chest finding her heart. Optimus rumbled while his powerful engine roared. He missed this human, oh dear Primus, he had missed her. She made his spark sing, he could do anything when she was near, absolutely anything.

Growling with heated desire now, Optimus leaned her against the wall keeping her pinned there. Andrea knew exactly how to bring out Optimus' animalistic side, and welcomed it she missed this noble and fierce sentient being.

"I love you, Optimus," she whispered into his audios.

He growled, pressing his lip plates against her neck biting, making her gasp as his spark tendrils buried themselves deep within her heart.

"_Mine,_" he snarled.

She gasped and grabbed his audios, his most sensitive area caressing them.

"I love you, Andy," he moaned in her ear.

"Never leave me again, please, Andy," he pleaded.

Optimus didn't want to think of the future, with her being an organic he knew the outcome. But he wasn't going to let her go without a fight, he would think of something to keep her with him forever. They knew something was happening to their daughter; perhaps they could use something to make Andy change too.

_Please help us, Primus, I want to be happy._


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers I only own my OC's Tina Wilder and Monica Strand, Tina's mom Andrea and their butler Thomas…..

Rated T

Transformers Prime – Reluctant father

Chapter 14

Optimus was lying on his berth, Andy stretched out on his chest plates. However Tina, Miko and Monica came running in all giggling, until they saw Optimus lying on the berth with Andy asleep on his chest plates; and he had the most loopy grin on his face.

"They must have tired each other out," giggled Monica.

"Yeah, guess doing the wild thing tires out even a leader and prime," Miko said with a cackle, as Tina rolled her eyes.

Miko's eyes brightened, and she grabbed her two new friends by the arms.

"Come on, I know how to get them up playing a little splash monkey," Miko said.

"I hate that group," Tina and Monica remarked. "But we do have a song we can do for them," Tina said winking at Monica.

"It better not be country, or I will seriously hurl," Miko muttered.

Tina smirked, and her eyes met Monica's, while her eyes twinkled in mischief. The two girls ran out into the other part of the base, Monica put the karaoke CD in the boom blaster. And within seconds, the song played was by Adele called 'Rumor has it'.

**(Where Optimus and Andy are)**

Optimus' optics onlined fast, and when he started to get up he smacked his helm on the wall. Andy awoke with a start, she saw Optimus rubbing his helm.

"Our daughter likes loud noise, doesn't she?" he asked.

"Its music dear," Andy said with a giggle.

"I know music sweetspark, and that is not music; although it is better than Miko's choice in noise," Optimus remarked.

Andy smiled, but as she started to get up, her head and chest felt odd. She felt pulses emitting from where her heart was, and symbols rushed into her mind.

"Optimus," Andy whispered as dozens of strange voices echoed in her head.

Optimus looked down at her, his optics widened in alarm when he saw her eyes were glowing.

"Andy, what in Primus name is happening to you?" he asked in a scared tone.

He reached down, and scooped her up, and then rushed to the medical bay. He reached the medical bay, just as Andy screamed in pain; while she collapsed into a sea of darkness.

"No, Andy," Optimus whispered horrified.

Oooo ooo oo o

A/N - this was a filler and cliffy, Okay now originally I had this story end with the Cons having a truce; I don't think that will happen in this one. One of my reviewers gave me an interesting idea to throw into the story. So we will see how that can work into the story, I am planning for one Con to defect at one point not telling who it will be though, I know I am bad lol


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers I only own my OC's Tina Wilder and Monica Strand, Tina's mom Andrea and their butler Thomas…..

Rated T

Transformers Prime – Reluctant father

Chapter 15

**(Outside Ratchet's medical bay)**

Optimus paced back and forth, with his daughter on his shoulder armor. Tears streamed down Tina's face, as she gripped her father's armor.

"Will she be okay, dad?" Tina asked her father.

"I do not know, little one, I am hoping she will be functional," Optimus said, as he reached for his daughter putting her closer to his face plates.

Tina leaned closer to her father, running her fingers over his face. Optimus smiled sadly, he was a father it was staggering to him to realize that.

The medical bay door opened, and out strolled Ratchet his expressions unreadable at first.

"Well, how is she?" Optimus asked urgently.

"She is starting to change, like your daughter," Ratchet said.

Silence...

"Change how?" Optimus asked.

"They are both turning into Cybertronians, Optimus," Ratchet replied with a slight smile.

"Given from the test readings, your nanites must have been working overtime; Andrea's been starting to change over the years. Now your daughter's changes started after your recent contact with her; however whatever you and Andrea were doing in your quarters just now must have given her the added fuel start the main changes," Ratchet said.

Ratchet handed Optimus a datapad with codes on them.

"What is this?" Optimus asked.

"Encryptions to something or a few some things, she wrote them down after she onlined, and then she slipped into recharge after."

Optimus glanced down at the datapad, he looked confused then.

"What is it, Daddy?" Tina asked.

"This is Cybertronian, how could she know our language?" he asked.

But then he realized something wonderful, as the reality hit him. Optimus took in the data slowly, his optics suddenly widened with surprise and happiness. He felt tears of happiness slide down his face, his mate would be with him always now along with his daughter.

'_Thank you, Primus' he quickly sent up._

"Can we see her?" Optimus asked.

"Yes, she was resting, but you can come in," he said as he led Optimus in.

Optimus and Ratchet started in, but what they saw stopped them in seconds. Andy's eyes were glowing like blue topaz stones, as she spoke in Cybertronian writing symbols and equations just like Bulkhead did. Optimus' optics widened, Ratchet turned toward Optimus his own optics wide in surprise.

"Optimus, do you realize what she is writing?" Ratchet asked as the other Autobots came in with Fowler, Miko, Raf and Jack.

"What is happening?" Optimus asked in a concerned tone.

"She is writing out the parts to the formula for the Synthetic Energon, and with it we can save Cybertron," Ratchet said as all the Autobots looked both stunned and happy at the same time.

And Optimus, he was just too stunned to react, not only would the love of his life be with him forever; and also their daughter; but their home planet could be saved as well.

**(An abandon warehouse)**

Several MECH men watched as the body of Breakdown was onlined, and inside the body Silas was stored. His men had the rest of their own robots ready for use, as he glanced around the area.

"Have you located the Autobot base?" Silas demanded.

"Yes Silas, we had trackers on the human children, and as you advised the one Jack Darby; we have located the base from careful study." One of his men said.

Silas laughed then.

"Good, I want the base destroyed, I want Optimus Prime to suffer for everything he caused me; it's _his_ fault I am like this. It's his fault I can never see my wife again, I will take everything away from him." Silas snarled. "Has the drone repeated back with any new information?" Silas demanded.

The one MECH officer nodded.

"Yes, we haven't watched the footage yet," he said.

"Put the footage up NOW," Silas ordered.

"Yes sir, right away, sir," he said as the screen lit up with everyone he had already seen; everyone that is until he saw Tina and Monica.

"Who are they?" Silas asked.

"Not sure, sir," he answered.

"Find out, perhaps we can use them," he said with an evil cackle.

Then he saw Knockout, with the girls and what played out after left even silas stunned.

**(Flashback from early on starts on screen)**

"Change in plans your coming with me…" Knockout snarled as Tina's eyes misted with blue energon once more catching Knockout's attention. "Hey, since when do humans leak energon…?" Knockout started to say; until he was suddenly hit by a speeding semi.

"WATCH THE PAINT….!" Knockout yelled again, until he saw who had hit him. "Optimus Prime…." Knockout snarled.

"Get away from those humans, Knockout…" Optimus ordered transforming as his energon blades coming out.

"You're slightly more aggressive than usual; these humans must be of great importance to you..." Knockout answered as he headed for Tina and Monica once more.

"Daddy…." Tina whispered as Knockout heard it and smiled.

"Daddy….?" Knockout chuckled at that. "So this one is yours; you have a human youngling oh Megatron will love that; especially since he is listening in." Knockout remarked with a sneer.

Optimus snarled and lunged at Knockout grabbing him by the throat; and throwing him against some trees.

The vain car smashed into trees, Knockout's weight crushed the trees like they were twigs.

"I told you to stay away from her; I will not tell you again." Optimus snarled as Knockout growled, and tried to charge the infuriated Prime.

Optimus flipped up into the air, and grabbed Knockout slamming him to the ground; causing his helm to hit the ground with enough force to daze him.

"If any Decepticon so much as looks funny at my daughter, I will tear them apart; and that goes for you as well Megatron." Optimus said getting up off Knockout and walking toward his daughter and her best friend.

Tina looked up at her father; his battle mask slid back revealing his face. He slowly bent down, and put his hand onto the ground and Tina climbed on; she ran near her father's face and cried as she touched his face.

"I'm sorry we ran away…" she cried as he laid a finger against her.

"I….. I am sorry I did not believe you…." He said quickly adding. "We will figure this out I promise…" Optimus said as he transformed all around his daughter.

**(Flashback visal stops on the screen)**

"How is this even possible, he can create life with a human?" Silas asked more to himself. "Think of the power I can control if I had him forced to create an army just like him," Silas mused.

"Find and retrieve those girl, he will do anything to get his daughter back and when he does he will be my slave or she will suffer for it," Silas said with a laugher so evil, it would send chills down anyone's back.


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers I only own my OC's Tina Wilder and Monica Strand, Tina's mom Andrea and their butler Thomas…..

Rated T

Transformers Prime – Reluctant father

Author note – Thank you so much for all the reviews, favs and alerts, you guys are terrific. Shout outs follow:

Anonymous reader – Yes, I will put an epic gladiator match between Optimus and Megatron at some point in the coming chapters, but there will be a twist to it.

FrontlinersShadow – Yes a wonderful punishment will be given to Silas don't worry.

Jgoss – Thank you so much for your reviews

Guest reader – Yes there are several twists to come.

Booboo kitty – I stopped watching it, but yes Optimus Prime is my favorite, gotta love him lol

Chapter 16

Andrea was sleeping soundly, while her family sat in the medical bay watching over her. Tina glanced up at her father; he was sleeping on the Cybertronian size chair. His arms over his chest and his mouth open, snoring loudly; while Tina smirked at her father.

Monica was sitting next to her best friend, she leaned over giggling.

"He is snoring so loud, he'd wake the dead," Monica said with a snort of laughter.

"He's tired," Arcee said walking in.

She glanced at Optimus, and sat in another seat closer toward Tina and Monica.

"He's got so much loaded onto his spark, because of the Cons but at least part of his life will be returning to normal. He has his mate and daughter in his life. If all goes well our home as well, he will be somewhat content now," Arcee replied.

"Somewhat, what do you mean by that?' Tina asked.

Arcee sighed then.

"You're Uncle Megatron, all Optimus ever wanted was the end of the war, he wants peace that's all he's ever wanted and his brother back," Arcee said.

"So, is this Megatron really that far gone, or can he change?" Monica asked.

"Optimus thinks so, he wants to believe he can change," Arcee explained.

Tina glanced up at Arcee then.

"You don't think he can change?" she asked.

"I think some have the potential for change, I just don't want Optimus to have his hopes up so much for nothing, that's all." Arcee replied.

Tina glanced up toward her father, his snoring getting louder and louder even as Arcee smirked because of it.

"Wow, he is tired, isn't he?" Tina chuckled.

Bulkhead came into the medical bay; he glanced at Andrea looking at Arcee after.

"How is she?" he asked.

"She is recharging now," Arcee said as Monica glanced at her.

"Recharging?"

"Sleeping," Tina said.

"Ohhh okay," Monica replied.

"Miko, Jack and Raf want Tina and her friend to go with them to a Halloween party," Bulkhead replied.

Tina wrinkled her nose then.

"We don't celebrate that though," Tina said.

"Oh come on, you need the fun and we have our cells; they can reach out and touch us at any point, okay?" Miko said as she poked her head in.

"We don't have costumes," Monica said.

"Oh please, you two are such stick in the muds; you are going to have fun if I have to kick your butt's in order to do it." Miko replied.

"We will let you know, if you are needed," Arcee said as Tina glanced up at her father's sleeping form. "Don't worry, I will tell him," Arcee said.

"Alright for a little while," Tina answered getting up along with Monica.

"Let's see, how about we dress Tina up as a black cat with whiskers, tail and ears looking all slinky." Miko said.

"And me?" Monica asked.

"Hmmm, well how about a zombie, or a vampire slayer, or a pirate girl." Miko offered.

Monica snickered.

"Gypsy girl," Monica said with a giggle.

"But I didn't give that as a choice," Miko mumbled.

Monica grabbed Tina, and the two disappeared into their bedroom area. The two emerged not too long after, Monica wearing a sparkly gypsy skirt, and a wig with huge hook earrings as well. She had fancy shoes on that looked rather nice on also. Tina was dressed as a cat taking Miko offer, mostly because Miko had the costume with her.

Ratchet watched his leader's daughter come out, he shook his head. He was not too keen on allowing his prime's daughter out like that.

"What is the purpose of making Optimus' youngling dress up like a feline?" Ratchet demanded.

"Because it's fun," Jack said with a laugh. "And because she looks nice," Jack added watching her slightly longer then needed.

Monica noticed, and nudged her best friend.

"Someone likes you," she said in a sing song tone, as both Tina and Jack blushed.

Bumblebee transformed opening his doors for the kids; Jack reached over and tapped Tina on the arm.

"Yes," she said.

He smiled nervously.

"This is for you," Jack said putting a giant chocolate bar into her hand.

He quickly headed into Bumblebee, while Tina smiled and put the chocolate away. Then went into Bumblebee, which was a tight squeeze; but somehow Jack and Tina were squished together in the back next to poor Monica.

"We really should have used our car," Monica pointed out as Bumblebee beeped sadly.

Monica quickly patted Bee reassuringly on his seat.

"I just meant that you know, it's a tight squeeze in here," she said.

Bumblebee beeped loud and continuously, Raf chuckled then.

"Maybe you should quiet while you're ahead," Raf replied with a smirk.

Monica leaned over toward Tina.

"The innocent ones are always the most snarky, did you ever notice that?" she asked her best friend.

"I would have never had guessed, does that rule apply for you too?" Tina said with a smirk.

"Hey!"

Tina chuckled.

"Just kidding, sis," Tina laughed.

"Sis,"

"We are like sisters; we've been there for each other through thick and thin." Tina said proudly.

"Cool," Miko said.

While high above them Laserbeak tailed the unsuspecting Autobot scout giving Soundwave the information.

**(The Nemesis)**

Megatron looked at Soundwave's visuals showing Bumblebee traveling alone with the kids. A wicked smile touched the warlord's mouth, as he chuckled evilly then.

"Secure the package, I want Optimus Prime's daughter brought to me in one piece. Dreadwing, Starscream, I want you both to lead a group to secure Prime's daughter; do not terminate anyone, I want him to know everything we did…. Now go!" Megatron ordered.

"Yes Master," Starscream replied, while Dreadwing merely nodded.

**(At the Autobot base)**

Optimus onlined with a jolt, he glanced down seeing his mate still sleeping, but his daughter and her friend were missing. He got up, his joints hissed as he headed for the main part of the base.

Ratchet was heading back toward the medical bay, he nodded to his leader.

"She is still in recharge, Ratchet; where is Tina?" Optimus asked.

Arcee walked up with a smile.

"The kids wanted her and Monica to accompany them to a Halloween party," Arcee explained.

"Oh Andy, will not be amused with that," Optimus said.

Arcee glanced up, confusion in her optics.

"Why?"

"She does not approve of the holiday," Optimus said.

"Oh scrap, we didn't see any harm in it, we're sorry Optimus," Arcee said.

"It is alright, Arcee, perhaps she will be back early enough," Optimus said.

Arcee nodded.

**(At the Halloween party)**

The kids were having fun, Monica been drinking some punch talking with Miko and Raf; while Jack asked Tina to dance. That is until a rather slow song came on, and Jack became more than a little nervous making Tina smirk.

"Don't be nervous, I won't bite…..much." she said with a cackle slowly wrapping her arms around him, making Jack smile leaning his head against her.

Miko smirked, and she hit Monica on the arm.

"Look, I think they like each other," Miko said as Raf and Monica both glanced at them.

"They make a cute pair," Monica said.

"Think Optimus will approve of their relationship?" Raf asked.

"Of course Raf, Jack is an honorary prime, remember?" Miko said.

Monica frowned then.

"Honorary prime, what do you mean?" Monica asked.

"Optimus lost his memories for awhile; he saved Earth from Unicron by giving Earth his Matrix of Leadership. He lost his memories, and Megatron tricked him into thinking he was a Con. Jack and Arcee went to Cybertron, and reloaded the Matrix, and the rest is history," Miko said with wide eyes.

"Wow, that's kinda cool, isn't it?" Monica said.

Suddenly there were screams and the sounds of explosions outside. The kids inside where the party had been, all started to scream and run away. Tina, Monica and the kids ran to the door, but were stopped by Starscream.

"Trick or treat!" he shouted.


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers I only own my OC's Tina Wilder and Monica Strand, Tina's mom Andrea and their butler Thomas…..

Rated T

Transformers Prime – Reluctant father

Chapter 17

Tina stared up at Starscream; fear coiled itself around her spark/heart staring up at her uncle's second in command.

Jack grabbed her hand.

_"__Run!"_ Jack ordered.

Optimus trusted Jack, and he wanted to prove himself capable of protecting Tina; so the prime would allow him to date his daughter.

Starscream rolled his optics at their attempt to escape.

"Oh really, are we really going to go there?" Starscream said in a bored tone.

"Bumblebee is fighting those flying Cons all by himself," Raf said urgently. "He needs help," Raf urged.

Jack, Tina, Monica, Raf and Miko stopped dead as the back door was blocked by Dreadwing. Dreadwing scooped up all the kids, placing them in a glass container; and took off for the Nemesis just as the ground bridge appeared and the Autobots came out.

Optimus in full battle mode, his spark clinched in fear and anger realizing his brother had his little girl.

"No," Optimus growled.

What would he say to Andy, he had failed to protect their daughter once more…?

**(The Nemesis)**

Dreadwing bowed before Megatron, and dumped the human children on the floor of the Nemesis.

"Your niece, my Lord," Dreadwing replied.

Tina landed on her butt, and she narrowed her eyes at her uncle. She didn't hesitate once, her arm transformed and she aimed it at her uncle.

"Release us, Uncle Megatron," she hissed.

He chuckled at that.

"Brave just like her father I see," he snarled.

"My father is a hero, Uncle Megatron," she replied.

"Is that right? And tell me dear niece, what is it that I am?" he asked.

"I see a bully," Tina snapped.

He snorted at that.

"You will show respect to Lord Megatron," Dreadwing snapped.

"You earn respect, fly boy; he's done nothing to earn respect from me," Tina remarked sourly.

"You are insolent just like Starscream," Megatron chuckled. "Perhaps you two would make a fine pair," Megatron chuckled as Jack bristled at that.

"She is with me, Megatron," Jack growled.

Megatron scuffed at that.

"Really, is that so? Tell me, do you really think my brother will allow you near his precious daughter after you failed to keep her safe from me?" Megatron demanded of the boy.

Jack was balling his hands into fists; Megatron noticed this action as well.

"Save your energy boy, I intend to have only one match, and that will end with my brother's head as a trophy on my….." Megatron never got to finish those words.

Tina's canon went off, it stunned Megatron slightly. He turned toward her, leaned down wrapping his claws around her body.

"Do not tempt me to harm you, niece,"

"I don't know why father wants you back, you're horrible and evil!" Tina cried.

That shocked him.

"What did you just say to me?" he asked.

"I said I don't know why he cares about you reforming, when you're an utter monster bent on destruction." She remarked in tears.

That remark had noticeably shook Megatron, whether it was because Optimus still clung to the hope of getting Megatron back; no one was quite sure.

Megatron leaned back against his throne, his grip loosened around his niece. His blood red optics, shined brighter, and narrowed as his processors worked overtime.

No one said a word; Tina just stared at her uncle like he had lost all his logical senses. Megatron glanced up at Soundwave; the other kids were slightly confused by Megatron's demeanor at the moment.

"Extend an invitation for Optimus Prime to meet for a ground bridge to the ship," was all Megatron said.

Soundwave nodded.

Tina felt tears hit her eyes.

"Daddy," she whispered fearing for her father's life now.

Megatron glanced down at his niece, when he heard her whisper the word 'Daddy'.

**(Autobot base)**

Ratchet received the message, and sighed as he realized it would most probably be a deadly trap his leader and prime would be going into.

"Optimus, this could very well be a trap," Ratchet replied.

Optimus sighed then.

"She is my youngling, I will not leave her or the others in his grasp," Optimus replied as he transformed heading out to the location where Megatron wanted him to meet him at.

Optimus drove out of the ground bridge, and transformed glancing around he suddenly saw his daughter in a glass encasement. His spark raced as he raced toward her; until he saw Megatron step out.

"I want my daughter, Megatron," Optimus snarled.

"Of course, there is only one slight catch; you must fight me in a gladiator match. If you defeat me, she's your reward and those other humans as well," Megatron said as he paused.

Optimus narrowed his optics then.

"And if you lose, you will be my prisoner to do with as I see fit," Megatron said calmly.

"You will wish you never tested me, Megatron," Optimus snarled as his battle mask slipped into place, and with a battle yell charged Megatron.

Megatron smirked, and then ran toward Optimus his own sword out. Swords hit, metal against metal, Megatron snarled at Optimus.

"I battled in the pits of Kaon, Optimus; do you honestly think you can best me I was a gladiator!" he roared as he reared back sending a nasty punch straight into Optimus' chest plates.

Optimus stumbled slightly, but didn't fall as he sent his own punch connecting to Megatron's face. The warlord was sent flying a bit away from Optimus; as the angered prime growled and ran toward the downed warlord.

Megatron kicked up at Optimus knocking the prime away, he snarled at the prime. Megatron got up running toward Optimus; Megatron locked swords with Optimus once more. Megatron abruptly pushes Optimus away, and with a brutal and savage punch knocked him onto the ground.

Megatron was on Optimus in no time flat landing hard on top of Optimus' stomach, and sent punch after punch into his face. The force of the punches destroyed his battle mask; which sent spurts of energon from the punches landed on the prime's face.

"Ha, you're pathetic! You're as soft as those weaklings you fight for!" Megatron snarled sending one more punch into Optimus' face.

Megatron started sending punches into Optimus' stomach, landing brutal punches; which caused Optimus to grunt in pain.

Optimus groaned, and spat out energon; he felt one of his lines had ruptured. Optimus turned his head, and he heaved energon onto the ground; his body was on fire with pain.

Optimus coughed, his optics locked with Megatron's; pained and lost azure optics met unreadable blood red optics.

"All I ever wanted was you back, I wanted this slagging war ended; that will not happen I see that now as much as I wished for it to be so. I will not be so, I am sorry you hate me so badly," Optimus said as his pained azure optics landed on his daughter.

Optimus saw Tina with tears in her eyes; Optimus saw the fear and love in his daughter's eyes. He felt the fear in their bond; she was scared she would lose her father on this day.

"Daddy," she whispered.

Optimus suddenly realized something as he laid there on the ground; he suddenly realized where his fight came from. And his fight suddenly boiled into a surge of power, which Optimus had never ever felt before.

Optimus turned back, grabbed Megatron and in a heated fury head butted him in the head. Dazed Megatron fell back.

"On the contrary Megatron, my family is the source of my strength!" Optimus shouted.

There was an awkward silence between them.

"Just once, I wanted my hopes to come true, I wanted my brother back; I wanted that friendship we used to have again. I prayed to Primus over and over again; but you took my baby girl away from me, why do you hate me so much, Megatron!" Optimus demanded.

"When all I ever wanted was our bond back, I wanted us to be that team once again; I wanted the old Megatron back," Optimus was shouting by now.

"Where are the other children, bring them to me, now!" Optimus ordered.

Megatron could only nod.

:::… Bring the other human children now…::::

The ground bridge lit up as Soundwave brought the children out; while Optimus got his daughter bringing her close to his face.

"You're injured, daddy," she whispered.

"I will be fine, little one," Optimus said.

::::…. Ratchet, send us a ground bridge…::::

Optimus took the other kids from Soundwave, and he headed for the green light of the ground bridge. All the while, Megatron stared in shock at his brother as he walked into the ground bridge light.

His brother bested him…. But how?


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers I only own my OC's Tina Wilder and Monica Strand, Tina's mom Andrea and their butler Thomas…..

Rated T

Transformers Prime – Reluctant father

Chapter 18

Optimus arrived back to the Autobot base, he looked damaged; and Ratchet set forth quickly to repair him. Tina never left his side; she sat on his chest plates.

"Does mom know?" Tina asked.

"She most certainly does know," Andrea said walking out.

"Andrea, you're supposed to be resting," Ratchet remarked sourly.

"And yes, tell me how is that supposed to happen; when my mate and daughter are gone in the clutches of his twisted brother?" she demanded.

She climbed up where Optimus was, more determined than ever to make Optimus listen to her.

"And what would I have done if he killed you both, huh?" Andrea demanded.

'But we are safe, Andy," Optimus said.

"Yes it looks like your safe; you have an injured face and leaking energon. You're real safe, aren't you?" she said in a snarky tone.

"Andy…" Optimus started to say.

"Do not Andy me, you will never go charging into a battle without anyone else to back you up, is that clear?" Andrea ordered.

"Andy, I believe I can rescue our daughter just fine; I am a…." Optimus tried to say.

She crossed her arms then, and glared daggers at her mate.

"Do not hand me that I am a prime crap either, primes are not invincible; I will _not_ lose you after I just got you back, is that clear !" she shouted.

Arcee, Bulkhead and Bumblebee whistled nonchalantly and hurried out of the room.

There was an awkward silence then.

"I-I was trying to do the right thing for my family," Optimus said.

"The right thing is staying alive for your family, dear," Andrea said as he nodded.

Thomas had been sitting on a human size chair the whole time, he glanced up at Optimus.

"I do believe you are outnumbered, Optimus,"

"It would seem you are correct, Thomas, I shall quit while I am ahead," Optimus said as Tina giggled at that.

Optimus glanced at her, his raised a metal brow.

"You find this amusing, dear daughter?" he asked.

"I find it hysterical you want to argue with mom, there is no arguing with her, which you will learn really quickly," she said.

"I see," he said as Andrea leaned in and kissed his cheek.

"I was just scared I would lose you both, Optimus, and I didn't want that not now… not ever," Andrea replied.

"You will not lose me, sweetspark, or our daughter," Optmus said as he glanced at his daughter and Jack with his arm around her.

"Jackson Darby, what are you doing?" Optimus asked in a shocked tone.


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers I only own my OC's Tina Wilder and Monica Strand, Tina's mom Andrea and their butler Thomas…..

Rated T

Transformers Prime – Reluctant father

Chapter 19

Jack jumped at stern tone Optimus used with him. He stuttered slightly, which Tina rolled her eyes about.

"Would you just tell him alright," Tina replied in an annoyed tone.

Jack gulped, moved closer toward Optimus then.

"Well, see it's like this we went on a date, and I-I that is I would very much like to date your daughter, Optimus," Jack stammered.

Optimus chuckled suddenly, this curious act made his daughter glance over at her father; wondering if he had lost his senses.

"Oh no, mom, Daddy's lost it," Tina said as Optimus glanced down at his daughter.

"No, little one, I haven't lost my logic processors, however what makes you think I would allow you date at such a young age, little one?" Optimus asked as he looked at Andrea and winked.

Neither Tina nor Jack saw the wink; they were too busy looking at each other. Jack kept his eyes glued on Tina; it was rather obvious he liked her.

Optimus coughed, that brought both pairs of eyes back on him.

"Daddy, I am not a baby I am a teenager," Tina said.

Optimus gently touched her face with his finger.

"That may be, little one, but you are still _my_ daughter; but I did deem this boy good enough to wield the matrix. So, I suppose he is worthy enough for my daughter as well," Optimus said as Jack was too stunned for words.

Tina raced to her father's face, hugging him as tightly as she could.

"Thank you, Daddy," Tina whispered.

"You're welcome, dear daughter," Optimus replied.

Jack glanced up at Optimus, Optimus was smirking slightly. Jack realized Optimus had every intention of allowing them to date; he was just playing the part of a protective father first.

"Thanks so much, Optimus," Jack replied.

"You are most welcome, Jackson, I trust you with my daughter's life." Optimus replied.

Tina threw her arms around Jack hugging him; the action only resulted in hysterical laughing from both Optimus and Andrea.

**(On the Nemesis)**

Megatron wasn't sure what it was that bothered him most, being bested by his brother, or that he possibly could have been wrong about Optimus from the very beginning. He ran through the battle once more, and Optimus' words; oh yes the words he knew were that much more important than the actual battle.

**(Memories begin)**

"I want my daughter, Megatron," Optimus snarled.

"Of course, there is only one slight catch; you must fight me in a gladiator match. If you defeat me, she's your reward and those other humans as well," Megatron said as he paused.

Optimus narrowed his optics then.

"And if you lose, you will be my prisoner to do with as I see fit," Megatron said calmly.

"You will wish you never tested me, Megatron," Optimus snarled as his battle mask slipped into place, and with a battle yell charged Megatron.

Megatron smirked, and then ran toward Optimus his own sword out. Swords hit, metal against metal, Megatron snarled at Optimus.

"I battled in the pits of Kaon, Optimus; do you honestly think you can best me I was a gladiator!" he roared as he reared back sending a nasty punch straight into Optimus' chest plates.

Optimus stumbled slightly, but didn't fall as he sent his own punch connecting to Megatron's face. The warlord was sent flying a bit away from Optimus; as the angered prime growled and ran toward the downed warlord.

Megatron kicked up at Optimus knocking the prime away, he snarled at the prime. Megatron got up running toward Optimus; Megatron locked swords with Optimus once more. Megatron abruptly pushed Optimus away, and with a brutal and savage punch knocked him onto the ground.

Megatron was on Optimus in no time flat landing hard on top of Optimus' stomach, and sent punch after punch into his face. The force of the punches destroyed his battle mask; which sent spurts of energon from the punches landed on the prime's face.

"Ha, you're pathetic! You're as soft as those weaklings you fight for!" Megatron snarled sending one more punch into Optimus' face.

Megatron started sending punches into Optimus' stomach, landing brutal punches; which caused Optimus to grunt in pain.

Optimus groaned, and spat out energon; he felt one of his lines had ruptured. Optimus turned his head, and he heaved energon onto the ground; his body was on fire with pain.

Optimus coughed, his optics locked with Megatron's; pained and lost azure optics met unreadable blood red optics.

"All I ever wanted was you back, I wanted this slagging war ended; that will not happen I see that now as much as I wished for it to be so. It will not be so, I am sorry you hate me so badly," Optimus said as his pained azure optics landed on his daughter.

Optimus saw Tina with tears in her eyes; Optimus saw the fear and love in his daughter's eyes. He felt the fear in their bond; she was scared she would lose her father on this day.

"Daddy," she whispered.

Optimus suddenly realized something as he laid there on the ground; he suddenly realized where his fight came from. And his fight suddenly boiled into a surge of power, which Optimus had never ever felt before.

Optimus turned back, grabbed Megatron and in a heated fury head butted him in the head. Dazed Megatron fell back.

"On the contrary Megatron, my family is the source of my strength!" Optimus shouted.

There was an awkward silence between them.

"Just once, I wanted my hopes to come true, I wanted my brother back; I wanted that friendship we used to have again. I prayed to Primus over and over again; but you took my baby girl away from me, why do you hate me so much, Megatron!" Optimus demanded.

"When all I ever wanted was our bond back, I wanted us to be that team once again; I wanted the old Megatron back," Optimus was shouting by now.

"Where are the other children, bring them to me, now!" Optimus ordered.

Megatron could only nod.

**(End of memory flashback)**

Megatron growled, and walked up toward Starscream and Dreadwing.

"I believe I have made a terrible mistake all these vorns, I believed Optimus was weak. I believed he enjoyed this war, but he didn't, he faced me on the battlefield dozens of times. And yet, I could never see the truth staring me right in the face plates.

"Lord Megatron, what truth is that?" Starscream asked.

"This war was for nothing, it is time to save what Cybertronians are left; and work together to bring back our world." Megatron said.

"You're serious, aren't you?" Starscream asked.

"Yes Starscream, I am," Megatron remarked.

Megatron glanced at Soundwave, and gave his orders right away.

"Contact the Autobot base immediately," Megatron ordered.

**(Close to the Autobot base)**

Silas using the body of Breakdown led his robot army with one intention in mind; destroying the Autobot base and capturing Optimus Prime alive for his own twisted ideas of breeding robots.


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers I only own my OC's Tina Wilder and Monica Strand, Tina's mom Andrea and their butler Thomas…..

Rated T

Transformers Prime – Reluctant father

Chapter 20

The alarms in the base started to sound, there were intruders near the base. Optimus was suddenly on full alert, holding his family close ready for anything. Ratchet turned on the cameras seeing it was an army of robots, with Silas inside of Breakdown.

"Silas," Fowler remarked.

"MECH," snarled Optimus.

Abruptly the walls started to crumble; the creations by MECH were firing at the base.

"Daddy, what are we going to do?" Tina asked her tone la  
laced with fear.

"We need to get everyone out of here safely," Optimus said.

"We need to get top side," Fowler remarked.

Everyone got top side, Andy and Tina on Optimus' shoulder armor; while Monica and Thomas in his hands. They noted the damage the base was taking, Optimus looked enraged at this.

However as if they didn't have enough to worry about, a ground bridge flawed to life; and out of it flew the Megatron's warship.

"Megatron's coming too…!" Arcee shouted just as the Nemesis' weapon onlined.

"Get inside the base now!" Optimus ordered.

"Wait Prime, look where they are aiming toward," Fowler said getting into his helicopter.

Humans and Autobots gazed in pure shock, as Megatron protected them from Silas army of robots. Megatron's flying army lead by Starscream, Dreadwing, and insecticons started firing taking out robot after robot; while Silas in Breakdown's body roared in fury.

Optimus watched as his brother flew down, and then landed in front of Optimus.

"I believe we are overdue for an end to this stupid war, but first shall we dispose of Silas together?" Megatron asked.

Optimus stunned, still managed to nod. He gently put his family down.

"I will be back, stay put," he ordered.

"Like the old days, brother?" Megatron asked extending his servo toward Prime.

He nodded.

"Like the old days," Optimus answered.

The two moved back, and then ran jumping down to finish Silas off together. Megatron using his gladiator moves, Optimus using his skills and moves that only a skilled leader and Prime used.

"You were the reason Andy left in the beginning afraid of your wrath, you will _steal_ my family away from me again!" Optimus roared as he and Megatron together destroyed Silas once and for all.

Megatron's blade sprang out sliding into Silas Breakdown's body; Optimus' blades slipped inside as well as the two fought beside each other like the old days having each other's backs.

Breakdown's mangled body fell into pieces; Silas was dead long before then. Megatron snarled, and then looked at Optimus slipping his blades back in; while Megatron did the same.

Starscream and Dreadwing landed, and then transformed just both Optimus and Megatron for the first time embraced together as friends and brothers, instead of mortal enemies.

However what startled them both, were screams from the top of base; screams that sounded an awful lot of his daughter and mate!


	21. Chapter 21 Ending to story one

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers I only own my OC's Tina Wilder and Monica Strand, Tina's mom Andrea and their butler Thomas…..

Rated T

A/N – The first tale in this two part story line will be concluded in this chapter; the sequel will follow later on, but I am not sure when I will start on that one. I would like to finish my other two stories first, and then work on the sequel.

My two other stories are:

Transformers Prime: On the run - my take on season 2 finale and how it should be played out.

Can I trust you – Crossover Bayverse with Transformers Prime – Optimus/Optimus pairing

Transformers Prime – Reluctant father

Chapter 21

Optimus felt his spark sink into the pit of despair, when he reached his mate and daughter. Megatron got Knockout to the Autobot base; so both he and Ratchet could work on the two femmes.

Optimus had energon tear running down his face, he finally had his family together; and the war ended. He could not lose his family not now.

"You cannot leave me, either of you, please," Optimus begged as Megatron watched his brother slowly start to fall apart inside.

Megatron finally by Ratchet's gruff words, had taken Optimus out of the medical bay. Megatron trying to be a good brother tried everything to get Optimus to think positive.

"They will survive, Optimus, Ratchet said Andrea is changing into Cybertronian form; and your daughter was only having a minor glitch. If your daughter and mate are anything like you; they will be fine." Megatron said.

"Thank you, Megatron," Optimus said.

He nodded.

"We must find a way to bring Cybertron back, Optimus," Megatron said.

"We have a few possible ways, I am glad we can do this together, Megatron; I have always wanted be back on the same side together." Optimus said.

"I was so wrong about you, you were never weak, Optimus."

Optimus could only smile at those words.

Soundwave came through the ground bridge, and watched toward Megatron and Optimus. He showed the encryptions for the Iacon project.

"Yes, Project Iacon; there were relics some of Decepticon origin some of Autobot origin." Megatron explained.

"When you were still Orion Pax, you decoded some of those entries; perhaps we can together solve these entries and find those relics." Megatron offered.

"Together," Optimus replied as he and Megatron shook hands.

"First things, we make sure my mate and daughter are safe; and then we start on securing those relics." Optimus said as there was suddenly a soft cough behind them.

Optimus and Megatron turned to find a blue and red femme smirking at them.

"Andy….?" Optimus whispered.

"Hello Optimus, how do I look?" she asked softly doing a little spun for him.

He growled, and stalked up to her, pulling her into his servos. The prime forgetting manners or anything he usually does, and planted a lustful circuit kicking kiss on his mate's lip plates.

"Woohoo, it's about time you two hit a homerun," Tina said watching her parents.

Tina turned toward Jack, she was grinning as she threw her arms around Jack kissing him. Bumblebee was beeping excitedly, mostly because the war was finally over.

Arcee walked up toward Megatron extending her servo, and giving him a warm smile.

"Friends," she said.

Megatron gave her a fanged smile, picked her up hugging her.

"Perhaps more than just friends someday," Megatron purred.

Arcee's fans suddenly kicked on, and she looked slightly uncomfortable as he released her with a smile.

"Fellow Cybertronians and humans, today with the end of the war we can look forward to brighter days ahead!" Megatron exclaimed as the roar was deafening from everyone.

Because the unimaginable had finally happened between the two fractions, along with the humans….. Peace.

Xxxxxxxxxx

This concludes story 1, but as mentioned story 2 will be in the works after my other two are done. And if you noticed yes I plan on pairing Megatron and Arcee together; as well as Monica with the twins. I also am going to pull something different that I have never done before so watch out for those little surprises too.


End file.
